


Second Strike at the Heart

by bookstoreromantic



Series: Unwanted Destiny [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstoreromantic/pseuds/bookstoreromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-curse AU, sequel to “Unmistaken.” A treaty signing brings Killian back to the Enchanted Forest a year and a half after first meeting Princess Emma. While both are eager to renew their courtship, there is one final hurdle that must be crossed — a prince has also come to the Enchanted Forest with the intent to win Emma’s heart and he may prove a more dangerous rival than Killian could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long-Anticipated Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Well, I *did* say it would be half a year before I posted the Unmistaken sequel! If you haven’t read that yet, I highly recommend it before digging into this one (it’s just a one-shot — it’s quick and fluffy, I promise!) I’m going to be aiming for updates every couple of weeks from now through the hiatus. Because the world can never have enough Lieutenant Duckling. Not ever.

            Princess Emma, first of her name, heir to the throne of her kingdom, and only child of their royal majesties Queen Snow White and King James, bit her lip and grinned as she looked out from her balcony to the city and harbour below. There was a treaty signing this week between her kingdom and the Southern Isles and the castle had been bustling for days in preparation for the event. While several of her kingdom’s ships were docked in the harbour, it was a Southern Isles brig that had captured her attention.

            Almost a year and a half ago, the night before her 21st birthday, Emma had snuck out of the castle using a powerful glamour charm to disguise both her voice and appearance. It was a feat she’d perfected over the years on days when her heart wanted more than could be found within the castle walls. That particular night, however, she’d met Lieutenant Killian Jones. At the time he’d been serving under his brother aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_ but now he had returned as captain of that vessel. Both Killian and his brother Liam — now captain of the _Nautica_ — had come to act as ambassadors on behalf of their king and ratify a mutual protection and trade treaty that would strengthen ties between the two kingdoms.

            She couldn’t wait to see him again. The Jones brothers had been specifically requested for this mission, and Emma knew that underneath all the business of trade deals, protection from piracy, and free ports there was one part of the treaty which allowed for officers in good standing to immigrate and maintain their rank in their new kingdom’s military. Over the past year she’d been more involved in the treaty process than she normally was, even begging her parents to let her go to the Southern Isles as ambassador to finalize the negotiations, but it was that one clause that all her hopes hinged on. It meant that if he still wanted to — if he still wanted _her_ — he could stay.

            Emma knew that he was concerned with how their courtship would appear were he to rely solely on the favour of her parents. Despite turning down a promotion previously in order to continue sailing with his brother, Killian had taken the rank of captain almost immediately upon returning to his kingdom. The treaty was designed for his rank to transfer automatically and hopefully reduce the amount of court gossip — at least in terms of his standing. He didn’t want for her parents to give him command of a ship simply because of her.

            The treaty clause was one small thing that she could give him in return for all he’d have to give up in order to court her. He’d be leaving his brother, after all, and the life that he had built for himself in the Southern Isles. If she hadn’t been a princess — if she’d simply been the “Lady Swan” he addressed his letters to — she’d have gone with him in a heartbeat. They’d known each other for so short a time… but he was the only one outside her family who was able to see through the magic of the glamour charm. The strength of his love for her was the only explanation they’d been able to come up with for how that was even possible. Their meeting had been a near-disaster at first, but once they’d cleared through the confusion the rest of time she’d been able to spend with him had her smiling again just at the memory of it.

            Emma would be going to the docks with her father in the morning to officially greet their guests but she knew where Killian would be tonight if his duties afforded him the opportunity to come ashore. They’d first met at The Unlucky Oyster, a lively dockside tavern with nightly music, and that was exactly where she intended to go tonight. While they hadn’t arranged such a meeting in their last correspondence, she knew with every fibre of her being that that was where he’d go. The chance to spend time with him free from gossip and protocol was simply too rare to pass up.

            Not wanting the company of a chaperone, Emma hadn’t asked her parents for permission but she had to assume they knew she’d sneak into the city as soon as her schedule was clear. She was already dressed in a plain, simple dress and brown cloak and had the glamour charm’s delicate silver circle and accompanying chain fastened securely around her neck. So long as the necklace was touching her skin, she was safe from being recognized as the princess.

            Except by the one person she most wanted to see.

            Climbing over the edge of the balcony, Emma caught hold of the nearest tree limb and swung herself up into the canopy. It had stopped raining about an hour ago, but the branches were still slick and she prayed it wouldn’t freeze overnight and make her return more difficult. She climbed down cautiously, her feet landing softly in the castle’s main courtyard. It was quiet at this time of night, but the castle never fully slept and there were always workers moving in and out of the various servant gates. Slipping through one of them relatively unnoticed, Emma quickly made her way across the bridge and into the city. 

* * *

 

            Killian sat next to his brother, back against the tavern wall, silently cursing the men who stood blocking his view of the door. The night was cool — moisture hanging in the air from rain earlier and vestiges of winter that kept their grip on the city and refused to completely give way to spring. As a result, most of The Unlucky Oyster’s patrons had opted to stay indoors rather than spill out into the small square adjacent the tavern. The lack of space made it infinitely harder to watch for if _she_ came through the door.

            His last voyage to the Enchanted Forest had resulted in two weeks of flirtation and whispered promises ( _to write each time he made port, to never go a day without thinking of her_ ) with the kingdom’s crown princess and now he was mere hours from seeing her again. They’d gotten into port earlier in the day and word had come down that the king and his daughter would greet both crews at the docks first thing the next morning to extend an official welcome and invitation to a royal ball. Yet the knowledge that he’d see her the next day, that he’d have the chance to dance with her again, did absolutely nothing to quell his hopes of seeing her sooner.

            The tavern was where they’d first met, before he’d known she was the princess. He kept telling himself that he didn’t want her to sneak out as she had that night. He wanted her _safe_ more than anything… but he’d not turn down any chance the gods gave him of seeing her. There had been no sign of her yet, however, and he hadn’t even told her where he’d be. Groaning, Killian leaned his head back against the wall and fiddled with the handle of his drink.

            Beside him, Liam chuckled. “You’ll see her on the morrow, little brother.”

            “Younger brother,” he correct automatically, though with little fervour.

            “Aye aye, Captain Younger Brother. Do try not to frown into your drink overmuch, this may well be the last time the Jones brothers celebrate a successful voyage together.”

            Liam wasn’t wrong on that front. It was widely expected that the elder Jones would be raised from captain of the _Nautica_ to the rank of admiral upon returning to the Southern Isles, and given what Killian knew of the treaty arrangements (as well as his own intentions towards Princess Emma), it was entirely likely that he would not be accompanying the _Jewel of the Realm_ on its return voyage. Though he and Liam hadn’t sailed together since his brother had been given command of the _Nautica_ and Killian had taken over as captain of the _Jewel_ , it was strange to consider that they could soon be serving different — if allied — kingdoms.

            A flash of gold on the edge of his vision made him sit up straight, angling his head to try and get a better view. The woman who’d caught his eye was on the far side of the room with her back to him, apparently speaking with the bartender.

            Each night for the past seventeen months, Killian had tried to conjure a mental image of the princess before sleep so that she might grace his dreams. Now, the mere chance that she may be here made his breath catch in his throat. Just as he was debating going over and possibly making a fool of himself, she turned slightly, allowing him to see her profile. Killian grinned; he’d not forget her face for the world.

            “Excuse me, brother. There’s someone I need to go see.”

            “She’s here?” Liam leaned over to try and get a view. “She doesn’t look the same as last time.”

            “It changes periodically, I think,” he answered, already moving around the table.

            Behind him, his brother snorted. “I will never bloody get used to this.”

            Killian ignored him, focusing his attention instead on not losing track of her as he made his way among the other tables and bar patrons. He didn’t think she had seen him yet, and he took the chance to adjust his collar and run a hand through his hair, suddenly regretting that he hadn’t put more care into his appearance before disembarking. He was almost close enough to be heard above the crowd when she turned his way and he delighted in the way her face lit up when she caught sight of him. Killian closed the distance between them as quickly as he could and for a long moment they simply stood in each other’s presence.

            “I was hoping you’d be here,” he said, more breathless than his pride would have liked.

            Emma blushed with a smile. “So was I.”

            Killian took her hand in his, lifting it gently to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles. She held his gaze, and instead of drawing her hand away as he straightened, she moved it to his cheek and closed the space between them.

            _Gods_ , but he’d been dreaming about her mouth. They’d stolen numerous kisses before he’d left and the closer they’d gotten to the _Jewel’s_ departure the harder he’d tried to memorize the feel of her lips on his. More than once in the intervening months the memory of her face, the feel of her lips, and the softness of her skin had made him take himself in hand and he struggled to clamp down on the stirring in his groin that their renewed intimacy brought on.

            Pulling back, Killian brushed his thumb along the dent in her chin, tracing the edge of her lower lip. “You are even more beautiful than I remember.”

            “You’re not so bad yourself. Captain looks good on you.” She cocked her head to the side, fingers toying with the hair at the base of his scalp. “You cut your hair.”

            “Aye,” he said, resisting the urge to scratch behind his ear. Liam had told him point blank upon his promotion that captains did not have ponytails and he’d agreed to let his brother cut it that same day. It was a mistake he’d not make again — his hair had come out lopsided and too short and he’d not taken his hat off for months.

            “I like it.” There was another pause and then she laughed, taking both of his hands in hers. “I feel as though there’s so much to talk about that I don’t even know where to begin.”

            “How about a re-introduction?”

            They both turned as an older woman approached and he noticed the way that Emma’s shoulders fell before she drew herself back up. It was obvious she knew the newcomer, and Killian was fairly certain that he recognized her from the castle. Like the princess, she was dressed in deceptively simple clothes, though her chestnut hair was mostly hidden by an ornate red cloak.

            Beside him, Emma sighed. “Killian, this is my godmother, Lady ‘Red’ Lucas. Aunt Red, this is Captain Killian Jones.”

            He opened his mouth to greet her but Emma cut him off, turning back to her godmother. “Have you come to drag me home?”

            Red gave a wide smile. “Yes. But now that I’m here, I think I’ll have a drink first. Should I get us a table?”

            “We have one, actually,” he said, stepping in to point over to where Liam was still sitting. “My brother is just over there.”

            “Wonderful.”

            Killian placed his hand on the small of Emma’s back and they both watched as their newly designated chaperone walked straight over and introduced herself to Liam.

            “I thought your parents were the only other ones who could see you.”

            “They are. Red… smells me.” His brows pinched together in confusion and she glanced up at him with a shrug. “It’s complicated.”

            “I get the feeling a great many things about you are.”

            Emma gave a sad smile. “Not everything, though.”

            He smiled back, fingers brushing the chain of her glamour charm as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma slipped her arm into his and together they walked over to join Liam and her godmother. 

* * *

 

            Emma should have guessed that they’d send Aunt Red after her. Rumplestiltskin’s magic kept her from being recognized based off of her voice or appearance but it had never extended to her scent and it didn’t need to be a full moon for her aunt to be able to track her through the city.

            She considered it a small mercy that she hadn’t brought Grumpy with her.

            Thankfully, it didn’t seem like she had too much to complain about. Red would never embarrass her in front of the brothers, and she and Liam seemed to get along well. Emma smiled and leaned into Killian, tucking herself into his side as his arm settled around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

            It was amazing how easily they fit together. It was also everything she could have hoped for. They’d had only weeks together following her 21st birthday, but had already picked up right where they’d left off. While it would have been wonderful to sneak off as they had the night they’d met, she’d known that both the bad weather and the presence of his brother would make it unlikely. It didn’t matter — they would have plenty of time together during the week. What mattered was that he was here, and they were together, and she could still taste him on her lips even after drinking almost a full pint of the tavern’s finest brew.

            Wrapping both hands around her tankard of cream ale, Emma pulled her attention back to the story Liam was telling of the journey from the Southern Isles. It had taken them over a week longer to make the trip this time — the _Nautica_ was large and impressive, but it lacked the _Jewel of the Realm’s_ speed.

            “He may be an admiral, but his lordship was much relieved when we were able to skirt the edge of the storm. I don’t think he’s much one for lengthy sea voyages.”

            She blinked, certain she had missed something in the conversation. “I’m sorry, who?”

            “My little brother didn’t tell you about our special guest?”

            Killian frowned. “There was hardly time to send a letter before our leaving, brother. No ships were headed this way that would have arrived ahead of us.”

            “What special guest? I don’t understand,” she pushed, ignoring Killian’s protest. A sinking feeling was settling in her stomach that she knew had nothing to do with the ale.

            “Prince Hans, our king’s youngest son.”

            “Why?” she sputtered.

            Red shot her a look and Killian’s lips twitched, but it was Liam who answered. “To sign the treaty on behalf of his father, of course. And presumably also attempt to win your heart.”

            Emma rolled her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath, forcing the air out sharply through her nose. King Anders Westergaard III was known for his seemingly endless supply of sons. On their first trip to the Enchanted Forest, Liam had delivered a missive from the king proposing a match between her and any one of his unmarried heirs. Her parents, thankfully, had sent the captain back with a letter explaining that they would neither force their daughter into an arranged marriage, nor send her on a lengthy and potentially dangerous sea journey to meet the princes. Emma had thought that would be the end of it. Both of her parents knew about Killian, after all, and they hadn’t pushed her to accept any suitors during the time he’d been gone.

            Apparently, she’d been wrong and there was one more prince to contend with before she could be free.

            Next to her, Killian was frowning and picking at something stuck to the table. She reached for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. He squeezed back immediately but didn’t raise his eyes.

            Emma sighed and stared into the bottom of her nearly empty tankard. She wanted him to know that Prince Hans wouldn’t change anything. Or at least, not anything that mattered. So what if she would have to be polite and courteous to his lordship during the week? If she couldn’t be open about her feelings for Killian just yet? It would happen soon enough if he decided to stay and be with her. 

            “I think I’m going to need another drink.”


	2. Prince Hans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: A note on geography — OUAT canon says that the Enchanted Forest is a two week journey from Arendelle / the Southern Isles, but that hadn’t happened yet when I wrote the original one-shot so I decided to stick with my au canon as opposed to changing it. Therefore it takes 6-7 weeks by sea to travel from the Southern Isles to the Enchanted Forest (think something like a cross-ocean journey). Furthermore, Snow & Charming’s (still unnamed) kingdom is just one of several small kingdoms within the Enchanted Forest (together with Cinderella’s, Midas’s, Prince Eric’s, etc.) Likewise, I decided that the Southern Isles, together with Arendelle and the other geographically named island kingdoms are part of an area called “Futhark.” Futhark is the name of the runic system OUAT has been bastardizing for stuff like the Snow Queen’s prophecy and the carvings on the urn so I figure it’s at least plausible as possible canon. Wow, that got really long, but hopefully I helped to make the geography a little clearer. Onto the chapter!

            The clouds had cleared overnight and bright morning sunlight glinted off the water in the harbour. Killian stood on the quarterdeck of the _Jewel of the Realm_ together with his brother, their combined officer corps, and Prince Hans Westergaard waiting for the royal cavalcade to finish making its way from the castle down to the docks. The king and his daughter would normally have been received onboard the grander _Nautica_ , but the berths were too shallow for the great ship to moor at the dock.

            Killian studied the prince’s profile from his post. He still wasn’t sure what to think of King Anders’ youngest son, despite it not being the first time that the prince had come aboard the _Jewel_. Prince Hans was by most accounts a well-respected man of about Killian’s age and a competent naval officer — even if his commission had never taken him as far afield as the Enchanted Forest.

            It mattered more to him what Emma thought of the man. She’d been annoyed yet unconcerned the previous night but there was always the chance that might change. While they had spoken of plans for the future, his princess was also adamant that he not make his decision to stay official until some unspecified later date. It left him in an uncomfortable sort of limbo — sure of the feelings that they had for each other yet also fearful of her choosing a man more suited to one day serve as consort.

            For his part, Prince Hans seemed determined that the princess think well of him. Liam said he’d been peppered with questions on the voyage over in a determined attempt by the prince to gain insight into Emma and her family. His brother was clearly a better man than he was; Killian would have been tempted to deliberately sabotage the prince’s efforts, good form be damned. Liam, apparently, had simply claimed to know little about the crown princess apart from the fact that she was a lovely and charming young lady.

            He wasn’t wrong. Princess Emma was both lovely and charming; she smelled of lavender and roses and her kisses were sweeter than any ambrosia of the gods.

            Finally, the royal party came into view — six mounted knights leading the way and another half dozen bringing up the rear behind Emma and her father. As they got closer, he could see that she wore dark breeches and a richly embroidered riding jacket with slits up the back that fanned out behind her as she rode astride. Her hair was braided in a golden crown around her head and she looked every inch the regal princess. Straightening, Killian scanned the sideboys and the line of receiving officers, running over the protocol again in his head.

            The knights all came to a stop and dismounted in one synchronized movement. King James offered his daughter a hand, and together they walked past the knights to the base of the gangplank. Navy protocol prescribed a seven-gun salute for all visiting monarchs with a trumpet greeting immediately following. The king and his daughter waited on the dock as all sailors stood to attention and the starboard cannons discharged blanks.

            As the trumpet began to sound out across the harbour, Emma and her father boarded the _Jewel of the Realm_. For the first time it struck him how hard it must be for some to see her as anything but a princess. Killian was fortunate enough to have seen her both at home in the castle and outside the strictures of royal life, but never before had he seen her performing her royal duties. She was the absolute picture of poise and elegance, smiling at each sailor she passed, her hand resting on her father’s arm. His heart leapt in his chest just seeing her again and he wondered if this could be a glimpse into their future. If he stayed in the Enchanted Forest to court her, would she come down to the docks to welcome him home?

            Killian bowed along with Liam and the prince as both royals came to a stop in front of them.

            “Presenting His Majesty King James and Her Highness Princess Emma,” the boatswain called out behind him.

            Prince Hans stepped forward. “Your Majesty, allow me to welcome you aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_. I am Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. I believe you are already acquainted with the Captains Jones.”

            “Well met, Prince Hans. Our kingdom is honoured to receive you, your captains, and their crews as both friends and allies.”

            “The honour is ours,” Liam replied, though the prince was already moving on to Emma.

            “Princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Rumours do not do justice to your beauty.”

            She curtsied politely while he lifted her gloved hand to his lips. “Would that I had known you were coming, Prince Hans, that I might reply with some flattery of my own. I will have to inform the rumour mill at court that they have been found lacking.”

            The prince gave a fawning smile. “My decision to attend the treaty signing may have been last minute, but it is my sincere hope that this venture allows you and I the opportunity to forge a bond as strong as that which now exists between our two kingdoms.”

            Emma’s eyes flashed wide before she quickly fixed her face back into a collected mask. “While I’m certain that would be lovely,” she said, extracting her hand from his, “My parents have charged me with overseeing the naval activities related to the treaty signing and I intend to be very involved. In all matters.”

            He couldn’t see the prince’s face, but Killian noticed a moment of hesitation before he spoke again. “I would expect nothing less from the heir to such fine rulers. As an admiral, I look forward to showing you all that our ships have to offer.”

            Killian gave a small, encouraging smile as her eyes met his for a moment. Prince Hans would not make this visit easy on either of them, but while he merely had to watch the attempted courtship Emma would have to remain carefully neutral to his advances until their ships left on the return voyage. Prince Hans could make their lives difficult in any number of ways if he suspected that one of his own captains was competition for Emma’s heart. He might strip both he and Liam of their rank, or refuse to sign the treaty, or —

            “There is a ball at the castle tonight,” Emma said, skipping over the prince’s last remark and drawing Killian from his nightmare scenarios, “I hope that you and all of your officers will attend as our guests of honour.”

            “We would not miss it, my lady.”

            The king stepped closer, reasserting his position next to his daughter and offering her his arm. “Most excellent. Once again, we bid you welcome to the Enchanted Forest.”

            King James inclined his head, and all aboard the _Jewel_ bowed once more. Emma shot him a smile over her shoulder as she turned to leave and Killian watched her mount her horse, reminding himself that it would not be another seventeen months before he saw her again.

            It made no difference. He missed her anyway as soon as she was gone.

* * *

 

            Emma sucked in a breath as Madelyn, one of her ladies, tugged and pulled at the corset, tightening it even further. Guests for the ball had been arriving for the past half hour or so, and she was anxious to finish dressing so that she could join her parents and get her little speech over with.

            A year and a half ago, before the ball celebrating her 21st birthday, she had been giddy and distracted while getting ready, already thinking ahead to when she might sneak out and meet Killian again. She hadn’t known at the time that he would be attending the ball, nor that he would recognize her from the night before, and she had wound up spending most of her birthday avoiding him. Now, months later, Emma knew that she’d be trying to avoid everyone else.

            Stepping into her dress with its layers upon layers of tulle, she slid her arms into the sleeves and stood tall while the buttons were carefully done up the back for her. She had chosen this gown months ago — bright crimson with a full skirt and long sleeves to ward off the early spring chill. Her mother had questioned why she was so worried about being cold in a ballroom full of people and Emma had made up some excuse, not admitting that she entertained thoughts of being a horrible host and sneaking off into the gardens during the night.

            Gods knew she would need the break from Prince Hans and his attentions. He was handsome enough, to be sure, but there was something that felt off about him. He had been unnervingly direct regarding his intentions and while his charm was well-practiced it felt lacking in sincerity. In any case, it wasn’t him she’d been waiting seventeen months to see. Sooner rather than later she would have to speak with Killian about his decision to stay in the Enchanted Forest, but for tonight she just wanted to dance. She’d dance every song with him if she thought for half a second that she could get away with it.

            There was a knock at the door and Madelyn opened it to let in her mother, dressed in a cream-coloured gown structured similarly to her own but with vines and leaves in sage green embroidery winding their way all through the skirt. Emma smiled and reached out to take the queen’s hand.

            “You look beautiful, Mother. As always.”

            “As do you, my darling. You will shine brighter than any other lady in attendance tonight.”

            “I’m not exactly trying to blend in,” she laughed.

            Her mother gave a reluctant smile. “Prince Hans has asked your father for your first dance.”

            Emma sighed and suppressed an eye-roll. “I thought that he might.”

            “Be careful with him, Emma. It wouldn’t do to insult him mere days before the treaty signing.”

            “I intend to be perfectly courteous with Prince Hans, but he will fare no better than any other suitor has.”

            “Not even your young captain?”

            They had spoken of Killian a few times, and while she understood her mother’s worry, Emma refused to let her heart stay frozen any longer. She’d lived paralyzed by fear for years. It was time to try something new.

            Emma pressed her lips together to hide the smile that seemed to come whenever she thought of Killian. “We should go,” she said, linking arms with her mother and leading them towards the door. “It wouldn’t do to keep our guests waiting.”

            The queen hummed in agreement and made no comment about the change in subject. Their guests were all gathered in the main gallery and her father stood waiting for them near the top of the grand staircase. He kissed her cheek, murmuring compliments in her ear and as he turned to greet her mother Emma took the opportunity to peek out and scan the faces of the lords and ladies gathered below.

            The herald sounded his trumpet and at once the guests’ chattering stopped. She finally spotted Killian standing with his brother and their lieutenants close to the stairs and smiled as his eyes met hers. As she’d hoped, he was wearing his blue dress uniform — just like he had the night of her birthday. She kept her eyes on him as she trailed her parents down the stairs, letting herself pretend that it was just the two of them and the rest of the world didn’t matter.

            Her parents moved to stand beside the banister, and Emma stopped with a few steps still to go, taking as deep a breath as she could manage in her corset. “On behalf of my parents, it is my honour and great pleasure to welcome each of you here this evening. Tonight we celebrate two kingdoms coming together and solidifying their bond of friendship. May this be only the start of brighter things for not only our two nations, but for all of the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest and the Futhark Archipelago.”

            There was polite applause and as Emma descended the last of the steps, Prince Hans came forward and bowed. Unlike the rest of the Southern Isles guests, he wore the navy’s white formal uniform with a red sash to mark his distinct status.

            “It would be my honour to lead you in the first dance, my lady.”

            _Of course it would_ , she thought. But she curtsied formally and put on a practiced smile, accepting his proffered arm and trailing just behind her parents as they led the rest of the guests into the ballroom.

* * *

 

            She was stunning. He’d known she would be — she always was — but seeing her come down the stairs in her red ball gown had momentarily stripped him of the ability to breathe. If he had one regret from his first visit to the Enchanted Forest, it was how poorly he had reacted to discovering the woman he’d met at The Unlucky Oyster had in fact been the crown princess. Her birthday ball had been an unmitigated disaster and as soon as he’d heard there would be another one to welcome the officers and celebrate the new treaty he’d thought of it as his second chance to sweep her off her feet. All his life, the only place he’d felt he belonged was out on the sea. This was his chance to prove otherwise, to prove that he could belong in her world as well.

            Killian’s heart swelled in his chest as she addressed the invited guests with both clarity and poise, clearly already a practiced speaker. It took a nudge from Liam to get his feet moving as Emma linked her arm with Prince Hans and led the way into the ballroom. They followed along behind the royals and lined the dance floor to watch as Emma and the prince danced alongside the king and queen.

            This was her work, he reminded himself, and he could not simply wait around for her to have time for him. Emma would tell him that he had nothing to prove to anyone, and maybe he didn’t have to prove anything to _her_ , but he did have to prove to himself that he could hold his own at such events and mingle with the nobles and diplomats. His eyes drifted over to her parents as they danced, seemingly blissfully unaware of everyone else in the ballroom. Perhaps he had something to prove to them as well. King James seemed to like him well enough, but he’d always gotten the impression he still had to win over the ebony-haired queen.

            “I hope you’re not entertaining any thoughts of bad form tonight, little brother,” Liam said, drawing him from his contemplation. “The princess cannot afford to spend the entire evening with you.”

            “Trust me, I know,” he gritted out, clenching his jaw as Emma smiled at something Prince Hans had said.

            The first song ended and as the royals were joined on the dance floor by other lords and ladies Killian chose to step away. He may have resolved to mingle and dance with the other guests, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in a drink first.

            The evening passed slowly. At each moment he was aware of where Emma was in the ballroom, of who she was dancing with or speaking to. It was as though he were trapped in an exceedingly long dance of his own, one where he followed along behind her at each step of the way — speaking to lords or dancing with ladies after she had moved on to the next group of guests.

            A servant passed by with a tray of drinks and he took one eagerly. The dwarf he’d been speaking to had fallen asleep so he made his way around the edge of the dance floor towards the intricate stained glass windows, watching as Liam bowed to the princess and led her in a minuet.

            “How are you enjoying the ball, Captain Jones?”

            The queen’s voice behind him nearly startled Killian out of his skin. “It’s a beautiful party, Your Majesty,” he answered, turning to face her and giving a polite bow.

            “And did you enjoy your first night back on shore as well? I hear the musicians at The Unlucky Oyster are very popular with the local clientele.”

            Killian coughed and attempted to regain his composure by consuming a large portion of his drink. The queen raised an eyebrow, taking his measure the longer she waited for his response. _Wonderful_. He’d barely said anything and had already made a fool of himself. He had to try and turn the conversation if there was any hope of salvaging the situation.

            “It would have been lovelier had you been able to join us, Your Majesty. Although I think my brother was quite pleased by your choice of proxy.”

            Queen Snow White gave a half-smile and plucked the fluted glass from his grasp, handing it off to a passing server. “Will you ask me to dance, Captain?”

            He took a deep breath and bowed again, grateful that his gloves would hide any nervousness apparent on his palms. “Would you like to dance, Your Majesty?”


	3. Garden Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I’m going on my honeymoon in a couple weeks, so the next chapter probably won’t be posted until late-January. This one’s a lot of fun though, I promise. Happy New Year everyone!

            For the first time that night, Emma let herself relax and be led by her partner. She had been saving her dances with both visiting captains, and Liam’s presence had provided her with a worthy excuse to not dance with Prince Hans yet again.

            The Southern Isles prince had been circling her like prey all night and more than once Emma had fallen back on forced smiles and a silent mantra of _just one week_. His insistent attempts to woo her had prevented her from completing her rounds and obligations as quickly as she’d have liked but she had stayed steadfast in denying herself Killian’s company until she knew she wouldn’t have to immediately leave it. Even now as she danced with his brother, Emma anxiously awaited the moment she could find Killian and hopefully escape the ballroom for some fresh air. _So long as his prince didn’t intercept her first_ , she groused silently.

            Liam noticed that her attention had drifted elsewhere and followed her gaze to where Hans was speaking with her father.

            “And what do you think of our youngest prince, Your Highness?”

            Emma’s eyes flicked up to his and she gave a small smile. “Well, he’s not subtle.”

            He chuckled and the sound immediately reminded her of his brother. Out of habit, she searched the ballroom only to groan when she spotted Killian dancing with her mother. There wasn’t enough time remaining in the song for she and Liam to inconspicuously make their way over to them and she bit her lip, hoping that her mother was not attempting to scare him off. The queen had not been supportive of the time she and Killian had spent together on his last visit, though Emma knew that it wasn’t anything personal against the then-lieutenant.

            Ever since the incident with Lord Cassidy five years ago her mother had been inordinately protective. It seemed to be a particular skill of hers — that she could both want her daughter to find love and also seek to shelter her from it. At least Emma’s father was on her side when it came both to Killian and her use of the glamour charm.

            “Thank you for the dance,” she murmured, slipping into a curtsy as the music ended and she and Liam drew apart.

            “The honour and pleasure were mine, Princess.”

            “Will you tell Killian that I’ll come find him for the next dance? There’s just one small thing that I have to do first.”

            Liam nodded and Emma excused herself, making a beeline across the room to where she’d spotted her mother speaking with Red following her minuet with Killian.

            “You were kind to him, I hope?” she asked, slipping her arm into the queen’s and not bothering to excuse her interruption.

            Snow White sighed. “I am kind to all of our guests, Emma.”

            “You know what I mean.”

            “Shouldn’t you be asking what _my_ impression of _him_ was, rather than worrying over what I may have said? After all, while we’ve been introduced, I’ve not had the opportunity for a private conversation with the captain before.”

            “A dance at a ball is hardly a private conversation, but very well, have it your way,” she said, rolling her eyes. “What did you think of him?”

            Her mother smirked. “I do understand what you see in him, Emma, he appears quite sincere in his affections. He is certainly eager to dance with you.”

            Emma bit her lip to contain her smile. “Then I should not keep him waiting any longer.”

            The queen caught her hand as Emma pulled her arm away. “I know that you have been performing your social duties with a heretofore unseen efficiency this evening, Emma, but you must be careful to not be too obvious as to where your own affections lie. Prince Hans has been watching you.”

            She frowned. Emma knew exactly how closely the prince was watching her, had been walking the line between courtesy and avoidance all evening. “Did you give Killian this warning as well?”

            “Just be careful. You can ill-afford to be distracted if the prince is _seeking your love_.”

            “I can take care of myself, mother,” she said, jerking her hand away at the warning. “I wish you believed that too.”

            Turning away, she took a drink off a passing tray and downed it with one tilt of the head. Leaving it aside, she pressed a hand to her stomach and tried to push all thoughts of Prince Hans and her mother aside. She had played the dutiful crown princess all evening. It was time to be just Emma. 

* * *

 

            “It appears you are the last of our honoured guests that I must dance with, Captain Jones.”

            Killian grinned as he turned to face her. Finally, _finally_ she had come to get him. “There are two Captain Joneses here, Your Highness,” he teased, gesturing to his brother. “To which of us are you referring?”

            The princess rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. “Shut up and dance with me, Killian.”

            “As you wish.”

            His hand settled at her waist as the musicians struck up a waltz and immediately the world was reduced to the circle formed by their arms. Killian had kept himself busy enough through most of the night, but Emma’s presence lit up the room like the sun. He never wanted to let her go — a feeling that he sensed might be mutual when she failed to chide him on his ability to lead. Without thinking he’d ignored the forms of the dance, keeping her close while around them couples bowed and twirled and circled one another.

            “I’ve missed you,” he murmured, mindful of the ears of others who might be listening.

            Emma’s lips pressed together in a poorly concealed smirk. “As though you haven’t known where I’ve been at each point this evening.”

            “Doesn’t mean I haven’t missed you, love. You look beautiful tonight.”

            A blush appeared on her cheeks that matched her dress and Killian couldn’t help but compare it to the very first time they had danced and how she had rebuffed each one of his compliments.

            “You look quite handsome yourself,” she said, drawing him from his nostalgia. “Though I do wonder why you didn’t see fit to rescue me from all this tonight.”

            “You seemed quite occupied earlier,” he replied. “And I’ve always been under the impression that you’re more than capable of rescuing yourself.”

            The flirtatious smile disappeared and softened into something far more tremulous as her eyes searched his for hints of a lie. “You think so?”

            Killian tilted his head, puzzled as to how she could possibly believe otherwise. “I don’t think there’s much of anything you couldn’t do if you set your mind to it. You’re a force of nature, Emma.”

            She smiled, and he watched as she reconstructed the face displayed for the rest of the world. Her moment of vulnerability vanished without a trace and a teasing smirk played itself on her lips. “Well,” she said, her tone once more teasing and light. “If it’s up to me to rescue us, then I suppose I had better get started.”

            Confused, he furrowed his brow but before he could voice a question she was leading him off the dance floor and towards the doors. Killian kept his head down, worried for how much attention they were drawing as they exited out into the hall.

            “Princess, this is not good form,” he protested, finding his words as she pulled him along a corridor then down a short set of stairs and through a door leading out to the castle gardens. “Prince Hans —”

            “Is dancing with my Aunt Red. Do you think I don’t know what I’m doing, Captain?”

            She parroted his title back at him in challenge and gods but he wanted to kiss her bloody senseless. The night was cool and he focused on the chill, trying to resist the temptation that always rose when he was alone with her. He shouldn’t have let her drag him out here. It was a bad idea in every sense of the word, went against all of the protocol and decorum that had ever been drilled into him. And yet there was not any part of him that wanted to leave. Or, he doubted, even could.

            There was nothing blooming in the gardens yet, just evergreen shrubs and the bones of trees devoid of leaves. Emma stepped close to him and traced a finger along his collar. “We have been practicing good form all night,” she said softly, swaying into him. “I think we deserve a bit of a break, don’t you?” 

* * *

 

            Emma could pinpoint the exact moment when his control snapped. Even in the dim moonlight she could see his eyes go dark an instant before his lips were on hers, hot and insistent. Killian’s hands gripped her waist, guiding her backwards until they had moved off of the pebbled path and into a small stand of trees. Her back hit the slender trunk of a birch and she gasped as he pressed himself closer, mentally cursing herself for choosing such a full skirt.

            Gods, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible, would crawl inside of his skin if she could. She’d been dreaming about this — about him, about being with him — for over a year but secret fantasies were no match for reality. Emma had been no stranger to kissing before, but ever since the night they’d met she’d not been able to imagine it with anyone else. Their softer kisses had always left her wanting more but this... this was more intense than anything she’d yet experienced.

            Killian’s lips left hers to trail a line down her neck. A moan escaped her, and Emma arched into him, her head thumping lightly against the tree at her back. Her captain — _hers_ , _hers_ , her blood sang — shuffled even closer and she could feel his thigh pressing against her through the layers of her skirt. Emma dug her fingers into his arms, trying just to hold herself up under the assault of his lips.

            Killian groaned as his left hand drifted up the corset of her dress, brushing against the side of her breast before sliding around to her back. “Gods, but I want to mark you, love,” he muttered into her neck. “Let everyone in there know that you’re mine. My Swan.”

            His rough voice sent a fresh flood of want coursing through her. “Another time,” she panted, dragging his mouth back up hers.

            “Aye.”

            His tongue slid against her own as their heads tilted, the kiss deepening quickly. Emma cupped the back of his head, her thumb running back and forth through his hair. As they gradually slowed and came back into themselves, she realized that the beating of her heart was louder than any other sound in the night. Killian pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in warm puffs of air against her face. _Or maybe it was his heart she heard_ , she mused.

            “That was...”

            Emma let out a breathy laugh as he trailed off. “Probably the best form we’ve ever had.”

            He chuckled and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “Aye. Terrible timing, however. And I appear to have mussed your hair.”

            “You’ll just have to make my excuses for me, then. Do you think Prince Hans will believe that I was tired and wished to rest ahead of tomorrow’s activities?”

            At the mention of Hans, Killian frowned and stepped away from her slightly. “Your parents will no doubt be displeased.”

            She rolled her eyes. “My mother, you mean. That’s nothing new.”

            “I would court you properly, love,” he protested.

            Emma reached down and laced their fingers together. “Another time.”

            Killian sighed and she felt the remaining heat from their kiss dissipate into the night air. “At least it was Liam who had to travel with the prince. I had been looking forward to...” he stopped and licked his lips, considering his words. “I was not... _pleased_ when I was told he’d be accompanying us.”

            “Even if he weren’t here, nothing would be decided yet,” she said softly.

            “It would be for me.” Her face fell and Killian brought their hands up between them, keeping her close. “Emma, I know you said in your letters that you didn’t want me to make any decisions until after the treaty was signed, but my decision was made before I sailed away from here over a year ago. I was always going to come back for you.”

            She shook her head. “You can’t say that, Killian. Not yet. The situation is more complicated than you know.”

            His jaw clenched and he gave a tense nod, dropping her hand. “Prince Hans would be a better match. Your parents —”

            “No! No, that’s not it.” Emma clasped her hands behind his neck, waiting until his eyes met hers again. “Listen to me: Prince Hans is exactly as charming as every other prince or lord who has tried to win my heart. He’s not you. He doesn’t see me as you do.”

            “You don’t know that. He might,” he murmured.

            “I do know. I’m not talking about the glamour, Killian. But there are things about me you don’t know, and you deserve to know them before you decide to stay. It’s nothing that I could put in a letter, but I _promise_ that I will find the time this week to tell you. Do you trust me?”

            He nodded and she ran her palms down his arms, taking his hands again and squeezing tightly.

            “I want this too. You know that, right?”

            Killian leaned towards her and closed his eyes, touching his head to hers. “Aye.”

            Emma sighed as a little bit of the tightness in her chest eased. “Good.”

 


	4. The Naval Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from the Dominican and I come bearing another chapter! This one takes care of some business, the next one will take care of some backstory, and then things will really start shift and ramp up. (Paradise was lovely, by the way. And much warmer than here, although my hair is glad to not be a poofy mess anymore and my cats are glad I’m back. I think.)

            Morning came crisp and cool with traces of overnight snow that lingered in the countryside. They had met the princess and her guard at the castle early and immediately set out for the nearby town of Depeford where a shipyard had recently been constructed and new vessels commissioned for the kingdom’s re-invigorated navy.

            Emma rode ahead of him alongside Prince Hans. She was once again in full princess-mode — so different from their parting last night when her hair had been askew and her skin flushed despite the cold. Liam had been shooting him knowing looks all morning, but Killian ignored him and kept his eyes straight ahead as they rode beside each other. His avoidance of his brother allowed him to appreciate just how skilled Emma was at carrying out her official role. She spent the ride chatting amiably with Prince Hans, deflecting the prince’s flirtations and keeping the conversation to safe, impersonal topics.

            The worry he had voiced the night before had never been a matter of doubting her affection for him, or of whether her parents would allow him to court her (she had told him the abridged tale of their meeting on his last visit, and how they were determined that she be able to make her own choice). But Killian often wondered whether he could hold his own when standing at her side. He was an excellent navigator, a strong fighter, and overall a good captain but the breadth of his maritime experience had afforded him limited time among the nobility — let alone a foreign nobility. During their time apart he had searched out tomes on the Enchanted Forest’s history at each port of call, but there was only so much preparation one could do through research. Emma was witty and charming and well-practiced in diplomacy. He only wanted to be worthy of her.

            The town of Depeford, as it turned out, was little more than an hour’s ride from the castle. The knights led the way down cobblestoned streets already bustling with activity. They rounded a bend and through the rows of buildings Killian could see three masts standing tall in the morning light. A stoutly-built man dressed in navy blues met them at the gate to the shipyard and the group dismounted, leaving their horses to be tended by the squires. Emma swiftly went to greet their guide, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek.

            “Master Waters, how are our two ladies today?”

            The older man chuckled as she stepped back. “Coming along nicely, Your Highness.”

            “Allow me present you to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his captains, Liam and Killian Jones,” Emma said, turning to the group. Her ease and familiarity with the older man made Killian wonder if he was meeting yet another family friend.

            “Master Ethan Waters came to us recommended by one of our allies in the Enchanted Forest. My parents have appointed him master shipwright and he is overseeing the construction of both galleons.”

            The shipwright bowed deeply. “I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Your Highness, sirs. Shall we?”

            They were led past the storehouses and soon a partially constructed ship came fully into view. The framing had been completed and over two dozen labourers were busy attaching planking to the hull. Further along the waterfront, finishing touches were being made to the ship he had spotted earlier.

            “Both ships are built from the same half-model,” Master Waters explained, leading them past the stern of the in-progress ship as it sat in drydock. “We laid the keel on the _Lady Ruth_ about a month back, once the hull was finished on her sister and the masts stepped. With warmer weather coming, we expect the work to go quicker the second time around.”

            “There are three drydocks in total,” Emma said, walking ahead of them alongside the portly shipwright. “Two will be opened to merchant ventures following the treaty signing and one will remain reserved for military use. Master Waters has also been commissioned to re-fit some of our older vessels following the completion of both ships.”

            “Aye, although I doubt I’ll continue to have the pleasure of your company for that endeavour. The princess has visited the shipyard each week no matter the weather since we laid the first keel,” he explained, turning to address the group as they came to a stop before the second drydock.

            It may have been only the cold, but Killian thought Emma flushed a little at that. Her fingers twisted together and when her eyes met his she averted them quickly.

            “Here we have the _Lady Eva_ , named for the queen’s mother,” Master Waters continued and Killian’s eye was drawn upwards toward the completed ship. “One hundred and seventy feet long and bearing thirty-six cannons — sixteen on each gun deck and two each at the stern and bow. Only the finest of finishing touches are still being worked on.”

            “We’ll be holding the treaty signing here at the shipyard,” Emma said, leading them down along the ship’s starboard side. “And the _Lady Eva_ will be launched immediately following.”

            “The figurehead is a dragon?”

            The princess smiled as she turned to Liam. “Yes. Dragons feature prominently in the story of how my parents found each other.”

            “In the Southern Isles our figureheads are all women. It’s believed that a woman baring her breast can calm a storm at sea,” Prince Hans supplied, moving to stand beside the princess.

            “If a carved woman has such power one would think the real thing far more effective, and yet there are no women in your navy.” The comment was light, but had an underlying bite to it that Killian wondered whether the prince would pick up on.

            Prince Hans smiled tightly. “Sailors have their superstitions.”

            “What do you think of our ship’s figurehead, Captain? Are we inviting disastrous weather upon her crew by not having carved a naked woman for her bow?”

            Killian clasped his hands behind his back and met her eyes. “Superstition has its place, Milady. But I believe that the success of a voyage depends more on skill than luck.”

            “I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled coyly and raised her gaze to the in-progress ship behind him. “The figurehead for the _Lady Ruth_ will be a swan.”

* * *

 

            Emma resisted the urge to stretch as she dismounted in the yard of the refurbished naval academy. They had passed the whole morning touring the shipyard and the nearly complete _Lady Eva_ and had broken for lunch afterwards with the building crew. Emma had been forced to hide her smile as Prince Hans fought through discomfort with their dining companions. She hadn’t adjusted the itinerary in an effort to repel his advances, but if their schedule had that result she would take the gift gladly. If fortune favoured her, he would change his mind about winning her heart and save her the trouble of turning him down.

            Killian had been quiet much of the day so far, but she had seen him taking in everything as they toured the new ship — how he’d pressed his palm flat against the mainmast and trailed his hand along the fittings. He’d gaped at her when she’d all but informed him the _Lady Ruth_ would be his to captain if he stayed and Emma was desperate to know what he thought of the galleons. Master Waters hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told them how she had visited each week to check on the progress and inform herself on shipbuilding techniques. Learning as much as she could and watching the ship come together had been a way to feel closer to Killian while he’d been gone.

            It had also been fuel for her daydreams. Her parents still hadn’t let her go on a voyage beyond the allied kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, but taking to the open ocean had long been a not-so-secret wish of hers. If Killian stayed and courted her she was positive that it would only be a matter of time before they might sail together to some far off land.

            She prayed he would. It wasn’t that she thought he would change his mind once he knew everything — she was almost certain that what she had to share would not deter him — but Emma had to be prepared for even the slightest chance that it would prove too much and he would return to the Southern Isles.

            In truth, there was no real way to prepare for such a thing. She would be devastated if he left, if she lost him. Just like she had been devastated when —

            Concealing her face for a moment in her horse’s neck, Emma closed her eyes and tried to push the traitorous thoughts from her mind. A hand touched her elbow lightly and she turned to see Killian watching her with concern. Taking a deep breath, she drew herself back up and gave him a small smile.

            Tomorrow. She would tell him tomorrow and let the pieces fall where they may. In the meantime, she had a role to perform and another tour to give.

            “Princess! Have you brought fresh fodder for our tournaments?”

            Emma grinned as the tall, red-headed Captain Ardrake approached from across the yard. “Not today, I’m afraid. I bring our guests from the Southern Isles, Prince Hans and Captains Liam and Killian Jones.”

            The captain bowed. “Captain Frances Ardrake, at your service.”

            “Captain Ardrake has been assigned to the _Lady Eva_ ,” Emma said. “She is also one of our best swordsmen and the reigning champion of friendly competitions here at the academy.”

            “Of course she is. No man would dare harm such a fiercely beautiful warrior,” Prince Hans said, pressing a kiss to the back of the captain’s hand.

            Emma frowned. There was nothing wrong with the compliment — the prince seemed at least partially sincere with his flattery — but there was something about it that rubbed her the wrong way. She and Frances had become friends since the latter had been appointed to the new ship and Emma had both seen and experienced her skill with the sword. No knights or officers held back due to the fact that she was a woman, just as they no longer held back when Emma trained with them. Quite suddenly she wanted to show Prince Hans just how little beauty had to do with sword fighting. More importantly, she wanted to do it herself.

            “On second thought,” she said loudly, interrupting Frances’ reply. “We don’t have time for a tournament, but perhaps a sparring match will get the blood flowing again after time in the saddle. My lord?”

            The prince shook his head in a show of humility. “I would not dare contest with such a lovely and esteemed warrior.”

            Emma smiled. “I was asking if you would contest with me.”

            His mouth fell open for just a moment before he recovered. “My lady, sword fighting is no game and I would not wish to see you hurt. Perhaps an archery contest, or a pistol demonstration…”

            “You are mistaken, Lord Hans. I’ve found that most types of sparring are a game. But if you will not indulge me, perhaps one of your captains will.”

            She saw Killian raise an eyebrow and smirked, knowing that Hans’ pride would force him to accept her challenge.

            The prince cracked his jaw before inclining his head toward her. “Very well, have it your way, Princess. But I warn you, it is not in my nature to hold back.” 

* * *

 

            Killian followed along with the knights as the two royals moved to the demarcated sparring area and were handed blunt training swords. He wasn’t sure what had possessed Emma to challenge the prince to a duel, though he wondered if she wasn’t searching for an outlet for whatever stress she seemed to be under. While he’d not seen her fight before, Killian knew that Emma had been taught swordsmanship by her father and assumed that she was both competent and confident enough in her ability to have a chance at defeating the prince.

            “Have you seen her fight, little brother? Lady Red says that she is fairly accomplished.”

            “I have not, no.”

            “She’s a strong opponent,” Captain Ardrake said, stopping next to them. “I wouldn’t bet against her. If you’re wagering, that is.”

            “I wouldn’t dare. Gods help us if the princess found out we had bet on Prince Hans over her.”

            Killian snorted at his brother’s reply and leaned his forearms against the chest-high wooden barrier. Emma came over, setting her sword down to remove her coat, and on instinct he reached out to assist.

            “By the way,” she said, taking the long vestment back and draping it in between he and Liam on the edge of the barrier. “Miss Swan was hoping you’d be available to go riding with her tomorrow.”

            His eyes flicked to hers and he inclined his head, trying to hide his smile. “You may tell her that it would be my honour.”

            Captain Ardrake called for them take position and Emma smiled, picking up her blade once more and testing the weight and balance of it in her hand.

            “Any blow to the head will result in an automatic forfeit — we wouldn’t want to damage your regal visages. The duel ends when one is disarmed. Are you ready?”

            Killian watched as Emma raised her blade and gave the other woman a short nod. Prince Hans bowed to her and followed suit, raising his sword and taking up his stance.

            Captain Ardrake looked to each of them and raised her arm. “Duel!” she shouted, dropping it as though she were judging a race and stepping back a pace.

            Prince Hans advanced immediately and Emma blocked his blows, allowing herself to be backed up. As she neared her audience she had to turn to step away from a strike aimed at her thigh but the prince increased his intensity as he sliced upwards and caught her high on the arm with the edge of his blade. Killian could hear her suck in a sharp breath but she didn’t cry out.

            “Apologies, Princess. Instinct.”

            “Indeed.”

            The prince approached again, but again Emma seemed focused on simply parrying the blows, frequently using her agility to move out of reach.

            “Why is she not attacking?” Liam murmured.

            Killian shook his head. “I don’t know.”

            It was obvious that Prince Hans was becoming frustrated. His strikes became progressively less precise and he growled when Emma again stepped out of the way of a slash aimed at her mid-section. If this was a tactic to drive him into making mistakes, Killian just hoped it wouldn’t backfire on her. A reckless opponent might leave more openings, but the prince was stronger than her, and an anger-driven blow could seriously injure her, blunted swords or no.

            “If you would like to yield, princess,” the prince snapped, “I’m sure we could find more enjoyable ways to spend our time together.”

            “That’s very generous of you,” she called back, “But no thank you.”

            Their swords locked together and rage stiffened Killian’s spine as he watched Prince Hans angle his wrist so to bring his hilt down towards her head. Emma shifted her weight to lean out of the way and for a moment he thought she might fall. She had leaned too far to be able to bring her sword down and strike at the prince’s exposed chest but she brought her leg up instead, kicking him hard in the knee. The prince stumbled backwards and Emma followed, lunging forward to strike at his sword arm as he tried to regain his balance. The switch from defense to offense had been immediate, and he watched transfixed as Emma elbowed Prince Hans in the chest before he could right himself. He fell and she kicked his weapon away, flipping her sword expertly before pointing it at his chest.

            “If _you_ would like to yield, on the other hand…” she trailed off and shrugged.

            Prince Hans glared up at her from the ground. “Well fought, my lady,” he conceded. Emma offered her hand but he shook his head, pushing himself up from the ground.

            Killian’s heart was still pounding in his chest, torn between rage at the prince’s attempted illegal move and pride in the sheer ferocity Emma had shown when she went on the attack.

            The princess turned back to her gathered audience with a bright smile on her face. “Now, what was this about a pistol demonstration?”


	5. A Tale of Two Necklaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have a confession. Despite the fact that Quebec produces 75% of the world’s maple syrup and I have lived in this (ridiculous) province for over twenty years, I have never been sugaring off. Truly, it's a failing of my elementary education. Originally this chapter was going to feature a picnic, but then I realized I had set it in March, so sugaring off it is! And just to make things clear off the bat — “Lord Neal Cassidy” is not Baelfire. Neal and the son of Rumplestiltskin are two separate characters.

            There was a short, familiar knock before the door opened and the king slipped into Emma’s suite of rooms.

            “I hear you’re not feeling well today. Should I tell your visitor that you won’t be able to go riding with him after all?” Her father crossed the room as he spoke, picking up the glamour charm from where it lay waiting on her vanity and running his fingers over the cool metal.

            Before they’d parted ways back at the Naval Academy she’d told Killian that “Lady Swan” would meet him at noon in the stables and promptly feigned illness all through dinner with her parents and Prince Hans. There were no activities scheduled for the day, which left her free to spend a few hours with Killian under the glamour charm’s disguise.

            Emma smiled at her father’s teasing and turned, moving her hair aside so he could fasten the enchanted pendant around her neck. “Haven’t you heard? It’s not me he’s waiting for, it’s Miss Swan.”

            “Ah yes, this mysterious ‘Swan.’ How could I forget?” Her father’s fingers brushed the delicate chain as he released the clasp and Emma felt the veil of magic slip over her. Looking in the mirror, she saw only the face of a brown-haired girl with a longer nose and someone else’s chin.

            Her father, on the other hand, like her mother and Killian, continued to see her true features.

            “He saw you? When you met him at the tavern?”

            “He did,” she blushed, hearing the different voice the glamour gave her. Emma’s brow furrowed as a thought struck her and she frowned. “You’re not going to send Aunt Red after us again, are you?”

            Her father chuckled. “I wasn’t planning on it, no. But Emma —”

            “Be careful?”

            The king sighed. “I know that you can take care of yourself, and I believe that Killian is a good man, but you cannot stop your parents from worrying. Your mother especially.”

            Emma squeezed her father’s arm reassuringly before putting her cloak on. “I don’t think it’s Killian either of you have to be worried about.”

            “Prince Hans has already been given your excuses. I heard you had quite the swordfight yesterday.”

            “We did. I don’t think I’m what he expected.” She turned back towards him, the heavy, fur-lined cloak twirling behind her, and grinned. “Will you check if the hall is clear for me?”

            The king moved back to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. “You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?”

            Emma moved towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I have to,” she answered. “He deserves to know before he makes his decision.”

            Her father opened his mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it and leaned forward instead to press a kiss to her head. He peered out into the hallway, glancing to either side to make sure there was no one about who might question her exit from the princess’s chambers.

            “The coast is clear. Good luck.”

            Kissing him quickly on the cheek, Emma left the room and made her way down to the stables at a brisk, confident pace that she hoped would keep her from being questioned by the castle’s staff. She had done the same thing dozens of times in the past but never before with a stomach full of nerves. Killian Jones already knew about the glamour charm but after today he would know her other secret — the reason why she even had it to begin with.

            Crossing the courtyard, she caught sight of the captain waiting with the horses and picked up her pace. Seventeen months ago she had snuck out of the castle and met someone who saw her despite the careful protections she’d wrapped around herself. That night had been magical and scary and the first time in her life that she’d ever felt like _herself_ , and not as though she were just trying to live up to everyone else’s expectations. They’d had time together afterwards but it had been under the constraints imposed by her royal status. They’d not been _free_ together until today, and while she was nervous about telling him her secret she was also tremendously excited to spend the day with him.

            So excited, apparently, that she crashed into someone as she rounded the corner to the stables.

            Emma stumbled forwards and caught herself before she could hit the ground, a hand gripping her arm to help steady her.

            “I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?”

            “I—” Emma righted herself, pulling her arm away and looking up to find that she had crashed into none other than Prince Hans. “I’m fine,” she sputtered, silently reminding herself that he didn’t know it was her. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

            “Alright there, Swan?”

            Emma smiled in relief as Killian came around to join her. “Perfect, actually. Are you ready to go?”

            “Is this your lady, Captain?”

            Killian’s hand flexed possessively against her back. “Aye, Lady Swan is one of the princess’s attendants. This is my prince,” he said, following through with the false introductions. “Lord Hans of the Southern Isles.”

            Hans bowed and lifted one of her gloved hands, pressing a chaste kiss to it. Emma smiled tightly, wondering if her actual ladies-in-waiting would be charmed by the prince.

            “You are fortunate to have this time together,” he said. “I had hopes of seeing the princess today, but I hear she is not feeling well.”

            “I wouldn’t worry, my lord. I’m sure she will be back to her usual self tomorrow.” She caught Killian’s smirk out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. “Shall we go?”

            “The horses are ready, you need only lead the way.”

            Emma took his hand, weaving their fingers together. “It was very nice to meet you, my lord,” she said to Hans, giving a small curtsy. “Please forgive my clumsiness.” Turning before he could reply, she led Killian away towards their mounts. 

* * *

 

            They left Prince Hans and the castle behind, Emma leading him across the bridge to the mainland and turning towards the forest. It had snowed a little overnight, but the air was warming and the unmistakable smell of spring was in the air. The trails were still hard packed however, and they led their horses at a leisurely pace through the woods. Killian had no idea where they were headed, or if his princess even had a destination in mind. He didn’t mind either way and was perfectly content to simply spend this time with her where they could talk freely and without worry.

            They didn’t speak of the prince, or anything to do with the treaty. Nor did Killian press her to tell him whatever it was she had alluded to the night of the ball. Instead, he told stories that hadn’t made it into his letters and was delighted by her easy laughter and the story she told him of how she hadn’t used the glamour in months — not since the night she’d gone drinking with Happy and Sneezy and beaten them both at cards.

            He estimated they’d been riding for about an hour when a cottage came into view through the trees, smoke rising warmly out of its chimney. As they drew nearer, he realized that all of the trees in this part of the forest were of the same type, and that spouts had been inserted into their trunks with buckets placed underneath to collect the sap. A sweet aroma filled the air and Killian breathed in deep, taking in the strange operation that he assumed was also their destination.

            Emma caught his curious gaze and smiled. “Do you not have sugaring off in the Southern Isles?”

            He shook his head. “I confess I have no idea what that means.”

            “Every spring sweet sap is collected and the water boiled away until all that remains is the most delicious syrup you’ve ever tasted.”

            “It’s been fine weather for it!” a booming voice added. “Cold nights and snow melt during the days will make for a longer harvest than we’ve had in years.”

            Killian turned to see a burly man approaching from the cabin and glanced over at Emma to find her dismounting.

            “You must be Master Merable,” she said as the large man collected her reins.

            “And you must be Miss Swan and Captain Jones, come to take part in the harvest today.”

            Killian followed Emma’s lead, letting the gruff woodsman take both of their horses and following him over to a nearby wagon filled with empty metal pails.

            “The sap from the east stand has already been collected, and I’ve got my boys working out behind the cottage,” he said, as Killian moved to help him hitch their mounts to the wagon. “But if you head off that way you can change out any bucket that’s collected sap since this morning. Bring it all back to the sugar house and we’ll add it to the fire. Get you two a nice, sweet treat as reward.”

            “Will do,” he said, climbing onto the wagon and holding out a hand to help Emma up. She settled in beside him, arranging a blanket over both of their legs, and Killian turned back to the tree farmer to give him a quick salute before gathering up the reins.

            “Mind your speed on the way back. That sweet water is worth its weight in gold.”

            He nodded again and drove the wagon out until they were in the thick of the stand of trees. Each pail hanging from the trunks had a lid to protect the precious contents from falling debris. He estimated that there were about thirty or so trees that had been tapped in the area, with slender young ones growing in amongst them. Emma grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before jumping down off the wagon.

            “You know, Swan,” he said, lifting the lid off the pail nearest to him and finding it over half full. “I had no idea what to expect when you arranged this little excursion, but not once did I imagine hauling buckets.”

            “It’s a bit cold for a picnic, Jones,” she countered, placing a fresh bucket underneath the tap as he hauled the filled one back to the wagon.

            “Aye, I suppose it is. Do you come out here often?” he asked, pulling another filled one off its hook and replacing the pail.

            “I used to, when I was little. They hold a feast each year towards the end of the season where everything is drenched in syrup. People from all over come for it. I had to have “Princess Emma” pull some strings to get us in here when they’re busy with the harvest.”

            “Pull some strings to get us to work?” he teased.

            “It’s all worth it in the end, trust me,” she said. She had wandered over to one of the wider trees and was checking the tap on the far side of it.

            “Of course I trust you, Swan.”

            “Good,” she said after a pause. “That will make this easier.”

            Killian shut his eyes as he set another filled bucket down on the ground. He’d known she’d brought him out here to talk about whatever was holding her back. Holding _them_ back. Turning around, he found her standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind her, and eyes fixed on the ground. Killian stepped closer, wanting to assure her that it didn’t matter what she hadn’t told him — he loved her either way.

            “Make what easier, love?”

            She looked up at him and her face lit up with a beaming smile. Too late, Killian realized that she had also drawn one arm further back and his eyes went wide as he saw what she’d been hiding behind her. The snowball caught him on the side of the head and he grimaced, shaking it off and immediately crouching to retaliate.

            Emma laughed as he stood back up, running to take cover behind a tree. His lobbed snowball struck the trunk uselessly but he continued to chase her down, finally catching her and pulling her into him as she shrieked and turned in his arms.

            “That was bad form, love,” he growled, tilting her backwards and leaning over her.

            Emma just smiled and brushed the last vestiges of wet snow from his hair. “I disagree.”

            His lips were on hers before she could say more and she grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

* * *

 

            Emma sat beside Killian in the cart of the now empty wagon, legs tucked against his side and fingers curled around a mug of hot cocoa. They had delivered their pails to the crew of workers who tended the pans of boiling syrup and had claimed some sweet taffy as their reward — hot syrup poured on fresh snow and rolled up with a stick. Killian had taken an immediate liking to the treat, leaving her to drive the wagon off into the woods so that he could focus on devouring his second stick. He was on his third now, his other arm draped around her shoulders, and Emma wished that they could just stay as they were forever. Cuddled under blankets, hidden away from a world that only wanted to take from them.

            “I want to tell you about the glamour,” she said finally, breaking the silence. “About why I have it.”

            He took a last pull from the sweet taffy and threw the stick over the side of the wagon. Emma leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her tighter to him, feeling him sigh as he pressed a sticky kiss to her hair. “I had figured as much.”

            From the moment she’d decided to tell him — months ago now — it seemed she’d done nothing but rehearse the speech in her head. Now, though, Emma set her drink down beside her and fiddled with her swan pendant, unsure of how to start. At the beginning? Or the way that she herself had found out?

            “When I was seventeen, I wanted to be in love. The son of Duke Cassidy came to stay with us for the summer and he was always getting into places he didn’t belong. His father was very rich, but it seemed like he didn’t care about the trappings of his title... or mine. We became friends and would sneak about the grounds together, trying to find secret passageways, or going out into the city without guards. It was exciting. My parents had been keeping me closer to the castle and most of my time was spent learning administrative duties. When we would sneak out into the city together… I felt freer than I had in a long time.

            “He gave me this,” she said, holding up the swan necklace, “And he told me he loved me, that he was going to ask my parents for permission to court me. I think I knew even then that I didn’t feel the same, but I’d never had a proper suitor before and I liked the idea of it. I liked the flirting, and the kissing, and the idea of finding love.”

            Killian’s thumb moved back and forth on her shoulder as he held her close to him but Emma didn’t look up. Her flirtation with Neal Cassidy was not the part of her story that might change his decision, but it was the most embarrassing for her to share. _She’d been so blind and naïve_ …

            “Eventually, he wanted more than just stolen kisses. When I wasn’t forthcoming with my affection, he arranged for us to be attacked the next time we ventured into the city. He admitted later that he’d hoped his display of heroism would win him my favour, but when it didn’t… it wasn’t long until everything fell apart and the truth came out.”

            “I’m sorry that you were betrayed like that, love,” he murmured.

            She let out a breathy laugh at his choice of words and shook her head. “It was fate.”

            “Not fate, Swan. Just bad luck.”

            Emma shifted, sitting up to turn and face him. “No, it was,” she insisted, needing him to know. “I didn’t find out until after… my parents, they kept it a secret.”

            They’d kept it a secret from everyone, even those in their circle who now knew about the glamour charm. It was why they’d kept her close to home when she’d come of age, why they’d stopped going out into the city together, or on excursions like sugaring off. They’d hoped that if they kept her at home she would be safe, but they hadn’t told her what was out there to be wary of.

            Killian waited as she gathered her thoughts, smiling softly at her and tucking away a stray piece of hair. His hand trailed along the shell of her ear, down her neck and arm, finally twining their fingers together. _There would be no turning back after this_. Taking a deep breath, Emma squeezed his fingers tightly.

            “I was cursed when I was a baby.”

            She waited, watching as he frowned, his brows knitting together in confusion. “Cursed… how? In what way?”

            Emma pulled her hand out of his and twisted her fingers together anxiously. “It’s called the Curse of Destiny and it can’t be broken, only survived. Magic that powerful… They say casting it is what turned the Black Fairy mortal, and when the Evil Queen cast it on me… it killed her.”

            “The queen cursed you so that almost two decades after her own death, some lord would set you up to be attacked by thugs? No offense, love, but surely there are more efficient ways to have someone killed.”

            “It wasn’t about death,” she said, remembering the story her mother had told her about Regina and Daniel. “It was about pain. She couldn’t take away my mother’s happy ending anymore so she settled for mine.” Shutting her eyes, Emma recited from memory, “Love sought will be love betrayed, coveted, and lost. That was her curse. Neal Cassidy was the love betrayed.”

            When she looked at him again Killian was staring at her in silence, mouth hanging open as he processed her words. “I would never choose to hurt you,” he finally breathed, covering her hands in her lap. “You must believe —”

            “I do. I wouldn’t have told you if I thought otherwise.” She swallowed thickly and looked down at where his thumb was brushing circles over her knuckles.

            Emma shut her eyes again and exhaled as the weight of her exposed secret settled in her chest. So much of her energy in recent years had been spent pushing back in defiance of the curse and dredging up the pain of when her mother had told her — the fear and anger she’d lived with for months — hurt more than she’d expected.

            “For a long time after I found out, I stayed in the castle. I barely left my rooms for almost a year. I couldn’t make sense of it, couldn’t understand why my parents would keep something like that from me. It felt like there was no one I could trust anymore, not even my own heart.”

            “What changed?”

            “I did. Do you know why I still wear the necklace he gave me?”

            Killian shook his head and she glanced down at where the swan pendant sat against her chest. “It’s a reminder. That staying hidden isn’t the same as staying safe. And that I’m stronger than I look.”

            “I’m sure there’s plenty who could attest to that.”

            She smiled, his compliment drawing her out of the past and back to the present where he was by her side. “One day I woke up and I didn’t want to hide anymore. That was when my parents got the glamour charm for me. It gave me my freedom back. You can’t fall in love with someone if you don’t know who they are.”

            He winced and scratched behind his ear with his free hand. “I’m beginning to understand why you reacted as you did at the ball the first time we met.”

            “You terrified me,” she admitted, remembering how she had fled the ballroom and had to be calmed down by her father. “You still do. But you deserve to know what you’re getting yourself into by choosing to stay.”

            “I’m not afraid of a curse. I’m staying, Emma, if you’ll have me.”

            “I had a feeling you would say that,” she whispered. “I’m just don’t want you to be the one I lose.”

            Killian touched his knuckles to her cheek and tenderly brushed away a tear. “You don’t have to worry about me, love,” he promised. “If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving. Even if we’re separated… it won’t be forever. I’ll come back to you. I swear it.”

            Emma smiled through her tears and nodded. She would always be afraid of losing him, but she had to believe that the risk was worth it… otherwise she’d be no better off than when she’d locked herself in her rooms and tried to hide from everything and everyone. He’d made his choice. It was up to her to do the same.

            Killian’s fingers threaded into her hair and she leaned in at the same time he did, letting her fear fall away under the strength of what they were together.

 


	6. The Pegasus Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Everything changes after this and after the story about the necklaces, you should have a pretty good idea of the direction things are headed in. I think you’ll like me for this chapter. Hopefully you won’t hate me too much for the next ones. I also really want to thank those of you who have left comments, even though I'm awful at replying to them. I haven’t tackled a multi-chapter since I was in high school and while I’m finishing this sucker one way or another, your comments help to make it a little easier.

            Killian stood at the helm of the _Jewel of the Realm_ , watching as Prince Hans gave Emma a tour of the ship. She knew the _Jewel_ already, of course, but the prince had insisted and so Killian stood at the ship’s wheel while final preparations were made for their departure. Just as the princess had given them all a tour of the naval advancements made by her kingdom it was now Killian and Liam’s turn to demonstrate the might of the Southern Isles Navy.

            _And for Prince Hans to take credit for it_ , he thought bitterly.

            In truth, there was no excuse for his poor mood. He and Emma had parted ways late the night before and he was excited to finally show her the full range of the _Jewel’s_ power. His irritability could perhaps be blamed on the sudden switch from having been so open with her yesterday — _her kisses, gods_ — to being stiff and official once more. That, and having to watch his prince practically drag her around the ship by the arm.

            Killian’s jaw clenched, and he reminded himself for the tenth time that morning that the treaty signing was a mere two days away.

            “Careful, brother, you’ll set the ship ablaze if you glare any harder,” Liam said, coming to stand next to him. “I find it hard to believe that yesterday went as badly as your mood would imply.”

            “It didn’t,” he admitted. If anything, the excursion had marked a milestone in his relationship with the princess. Letters and kisses were one thing, but she had confided her secret to him and once he transferred to her navy he would finally be able to court her as befitted a lady of her station.

            “Ah, so you’re pouting again. You know, sometimes I’m glad I don’t share a ship with you anymore.”

            Killian rolled his eyes, but had to bite back his retort when Prince Hans led Emma up to join them on the quarterdeck.

            “Are we ready to depart, Captain?”

            “Aye sir,” he replied. “As soon as you give the word.”

            “I think it would be best if we observe the _Jewel’s_ maneuvers from the _Nautica_. The princess was ill yesterday and I won’t take a risk with her health.”

            Emma frowned. “I assure you, I feel fine. I fail to see what difference one ship will make over another.”

            “The _Jewel_ is like no other ship in the world, my lady. I would ask you to trust me on this.”

            Emma’s lips pressed together and she met Killian’s eyes with a frustrated look. _This was the price for their day together_ , he thought. The ruse they’d perpetrated would cost him the chance to take her from sea to sky and back. Killian doubted that he would be authorized to hoist the pegasus sail a second time, particularly if the prince found out about his courting of the princess.

            _They were truly courting now_ , he marveled. Or would be soon, at least. In any case, whatever obstacles still kept him from proclaiming his feelings to the world were mere outside constraints. There was nothing anymore between he and Emma that would keep them apart.

            Emma’s sigh brought him back to the present. “I suppose if you insist. Will you be joining us on the _Nautica_ , Captain?” she asked, turning to Liam.

            “Aye, Your Highness.”

            “Very well, then.”

            Prince Hans placed a hand on her shoulder and Killian watched her stiffen. “Take us out, Captain,” he said, guiding Emma away from the helm.

            The winds were strong and favourable — they would have to be to demonstrate the pegasus sail — and they were able to sail away from the dock after casting off the lines. Nearby, he could hear Prince Hans explain the kedging technique they would have used under less ideal conditions. His prince seemed more possessive than ever of Emma’s attention and Killian chalked it up to his not seeing her the day before coupled with a desire to impress her. At least, he wanted to dismiss it as such. His gut, on the other hand, insisted there was more to it than that. Drawing the _Jewel_ up alongside the _Nautica_ , he motioned for his brother as the lines were secured and the boards brought out.

            “Liam,” he said, lowering his voice. “Promise me you’ll keep an eye on her today, make sure she’s alright.”

            The other captain raised an eyebrow. “Are you also concerned for the princess’s health, little brother?”

            “Younger brother,” he muttered. “And no. I just don’t want to see her hurt.”

            “She does have guards with her, you know. And we both saw how capable she is with a blade.”

            “It’s not that, but something feels… off somehow. I can’t explain it.”

            Killian didn’t know how much stock to put in curses and prophecies but watching Hans while knowing of Emma’s unfulfilled ‘love coveted’ condition made him not want to let her out of his sight, let alone off of his ship.

            Liam clasped his shoulder. “She’ll come to no harm aboard my ship. I swear it, brother.”

            He nodded. “Thank you.”

            Following his brother down to the main deck, he stood by while Liam led the princess’s entourage over to the _Nautica_. Emma stepped up and Killian offered a hand to steady her.

            “Captain Jones?” she said, gripping his fingers tightly.

            “Yes, milady?”

            Emma made a bit of a show of losing her balance and turned into him, her free hand landing on his shoulder, face tantalizingly close to his.

            “Impress me,” she whispered, breath hot in his ear.

            Killian breathed her in and grinned, thinking of the pegasus sail that he’d managed to keep secret from her. “Trust me, Your Highness, I intend to.”

* * *

 

            Emma leaned against the bulwark on the port-side of the _Nautica’s_ quarterdeck and resisted the urge to kick something. Killian had played coy all day yesterday regarding the naval maneuvers the _Jewel_ would be performing. He had something special planned, she could tell, but instead she was stuck on the anchored _Nautica_ with Prince Hans.

            “Princess Emma?”

            She lifted her head to see Liam standing a few feet away, tapping his spyglass against his other hand.

            “If you need anything while aboard the _Nautica_ , my crew and I am at your disposal.”

            She nodded with a smile, glad that the elder Jones had come with them instead of staying on the _Jewel_ with his brother. “Will you be watching the demonstration with the prince and I, or is there work that needs doing?”

            “I’ll be watching,” he said, joining her. “I thought you might find use for this.”

            Emma accepted the spyglass, turning it around in her hands. “How far out is he planning on going?”

            “It’s... complicated. I’m afraid my little brother would kill me if I spoiled the surprise now. He’s been looking forward to this since we received our orders from the king.”

            “It’s a shame I’m relegated to the sidelines. Not that your ship isn’t lovely, of course.”

            “It’s for the best,” Prince Hans said. Emma set her shoulders as he came to stand next to her, forcing herself to keep her posture relaxed.

            “Captain Jones is a good seaman, but there’s a degree of danger he’s not considering and I will not risk the life of our ally’s crown princess. Particularly when she is not feeling well.”

            “I feel fine, and I’m sure Captain Jones would not willingly put me in danger just to feed his ego.”

            “There is very little a man wouldn’t do for the attention of a beautiful princess.”

            Her brows furrowed together. “Are you speaking of yourself now, or Captain Jones?”

            Liam coughed uncomfortably and Emma turned away from Hans to face him.

            “Your Highness,” he said, “If you would turn your attention to the _Jewel_. I don’t think you’ll want to miss this.”

            Emma looked back across the water at the Southern Isles’ brig, pulling open the spyglass and raising it to her eye. It didn’t take long to find Killian standing at the helm, and she allowed herself a small smile before following the action on deck to where a large foresail had been raised that reached all the way to the bowsprit. She frowned, trying to make out the design painted on it. There was something different about the material that Emma couldn’t put her finger on. The _Jewel_ turned towards them and Emma lowered the spyglass, startled. It was a winged horse, she realized, and she watched transfixed as the ship continued to head straight for them.

            Emma turned to Liam, her mouth hanging open as she tried not to sputter. If Killian didn’t change course soon the _Jewel_ would crash straight into them! Liam smirked at her and raised a brow, turning back to the water. His brother’s ship continued to approach and Emma could only stare in growing horror. Just as she was certain that they should be bracing for impact, the _Jewel_ suddenly lifted from the water.

            She gasped, and nearly dropped the spyglass into the river. The _Jewel of the Realm_ continued to rise, sailing directly over them in its ascent. Cheers rose on the deck and Emma turned to follow the path of the ship as it flew, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

            It was _flying_. Emma had long dreamed of sailing with Killian, but never once had she imagined that might involve sailing through the sky. She wondered if he could take her through the clouds, if it would feel different than when fog enveloped the forest. Beside her, Hans was talking about the sail, explaining how it was made from the feathers of a pegasus, how a larger ship would be too heavy to use it, how it was normally only used in extreme circumstances. Emma listened without paying much attention, using Liam’s spyglass to track the ship as it grew smaller and smaller before turning and beginning its return route.

            Gods, but she wished she could be up there with him. Wished they could take to the sky with a magical sail and leave everything else behind. Emma leaned back against the bulwark and closed her eyes, trying to imagine it.

            When she opened them again she realized that Liam had stepped aside to speak to his lieutenant, leaving her alone with Prince Hans. Emma sighed, regretting ever letting him weasel her off of the _Jewel_.

            “You seem far away.”

            His voice sounded suddenly tender and caring and Emma regarded the prince resignedly.

            “I… I suppose I am.”

            “We understand each other, you and I,” he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She suppressed a flinch and furrowed her brow, unsure as to his meaning. “You don’t have to pretend when it’s just us, my princess. I can imagine it’s difficult, feeling as though you must be both son and daughter to your parents — especially your father.”

            “My parents don’t —”

            “I know what it’s like,” he interrupted, “wanting to impress a father. You don’t look happy out here, Emma. It’s not where you belong.”

            _Only because I’m on the wrong ship_ , she thought, but the words to correct him stuck in her throat.

            “You need a partner. Someone who can unburden you from these responsibilities. I can be that man for you, Emma. Were we to wed, I would gladly handle military and diplomacy matters in your stead so you could focus your attentions on charity and other causes that bring joy to your heart.” He paused and looked away briefly, almost shyly, before taking her hand. “And hopefully, one day, you will also turn your attention to the raising of our sons.”

            Emma stared at him, mouth agape. Surely, surely she had misheard. Surely the prince had not suggested she marry him and let him take over control of her kingdom!

            Hans seemed to take encouragement from her stunned silence and brought her hand near to his heart. “I know you want the same love that your parents have, Emma, and perhaps our story will not be as stirring, but it will be no less true. Say you’ll take me as your king and your husband and I will crown you the queen of my heart.”

            Fury like she’d never known shot through her. Emma had fielded unexpected declarations before, but never had her suitor also proposed to take her crown. _Queen of his heart_ , she fumed, _but not queen of her own kingdom!_ Her fingers flexed in his hold before she jerked her hand away, barely containing the urge to slap him.

            “It’s true I want the same kind of love that my parents have. When I wed, I want my husband to be someone with whom I share a bond of love, trust, and respect. But let me make myself plain: I will _never_ consent to marry a man who would seek to _steal_ my sovereignty and claim it for himself!”

            “My princess, you misunderstand —”

            “I understand perfectly. You may hide behind pretty words, but I see you for what you are. You are a snake who will never take the throne of his own kingdom and so you cross the ocean to try and marry your way onto one instead. No, I will not take you as my husband, Prince Hans. Nor will I ever take you as my king!”

            “Princess —”

            “You should go, Your Highness.”

            The prince opened his mouth before apparently thinking better of it, turning on his heel and storming away. Emma turned back to the water and balled her hands into fists, watching as the _Jewel of the Realm_ began its descent from the skies.

* * *

 

            Killian grinned as his princess stepped back onto the _Jewel of the Realm_. He knew that his hair was wild and his cheeks pink from the wind but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was what Emma had thought of the sail. He would have to ask Liam later what her face had looked like when they’d taken off.

            “Was that suitably impressive, Your Highness?”

            “It was,” she replied tersely, turning away as the rest of her party re-boarded the _Jewel_.

            Killian cast a quizzical look to his brother, but the elder Jones merely shook his head. _Don’t ask_ , the gesture said, _not here, not now_.

            “I think I’ll watch the _Nautica’s_ demonstration tomorrow from aboard the _Jewel_ , if that can be arranged. It seems only fair.”

            He swallowed thickly, pushing down his questions and trusting that she’d find some way to tell him if something were truly wrong. “Of course, milady.”

            Emma nodded, her eyes narrowing as Prince Hans stepped back onboard. “I’m feeling a little tired. May I borrow your quarters for a rest, Captain?”

            “Aye, I’ll have my lieutenant show you the way.”

            “There’s no need. My tour earlier was quite extensive, thank you.”

            She turned again and headed for his cabin without another word or backwards glance. Killian stared after her, still perplexed, when Prince Hans called for his attention.

            “Captain Jones! There will be no need for further actions today. Take us back to port.”

            _Already?_ He wondered. _What the bloody hell had happened on that ship?_ His eyes flicked over to Liam and he watched as his brother crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

            “Understood, sir. Back to port.”

            Killian tried to get lost in his crew’s docking routine but couldn’t keep from glancing over to where Prince Hans stood with his guards. It took everything he had not to send someone down to check on Emma. Her knights escorted her off the ship almost immediately after the _Jewel_ tied up at port, Prince Hans and his men following soon after. Killian watched them all leave before dismissing his crew and heading below deck to check his quarters. He immediately spotted the letter left on his desk and recognized the handwriting before he was close enough to read the words.

            The note was short and formal and he had just finished his second reading of it when Liam knocked on the open door, a leather satchel slung over his shoulder. Killian looked up and beckoned him in, tucking the paper away in his jacket for the time being. It may not have been as personal as the correspondence they’d exchanged over the last year and a half, but it was a letter from his princess nonetheless and would be kept with the others.

            “From the princess, I take it?” His brother shut the door behind him, crossing the room and pulling out a chair.

            “Aye, she apologizes for her curt manner but neglects to explain what upset her.”

            “I was not present for it, but I believe the prince proposed.”

            Killian groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Well that explains _his_ foul mood as well. How did he take her refusal?”

            “You saw yourself — sullen and moody with a chance of rudeness. He spent the rest of your demonstration glaring at anyone who made eye contact.” Liam paused. “You seem more concerned about this than I’d have thought, brother.”

            Killian sighed, knowing he couldn’t share the true cause for his concern. “Royalty is complicated,” he said instead. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to it all.”

            Liam smirked. “Ah. But I take it you and the princess have spoken of matters and your course remains set?”

            “Aye.” It would be strange to watch his brother sail off without him when all was done, but they’d both known it was coming. Killian had brought a trunk of belongings with him on the voyage, and Liam would ship over the rest when he returned to the Southern Isles. Stranger still would be leaving the _Jewel_ , which had been a constant in his life for years, even after being made captain and receiving different sailing orders from his brother.

            To some one ship may be the same as any other, but Prince Hans had had the right of it when he’d told Emma the _Jewel of the Realm_ was like no other in the world. New ocean-going vessels may be built larger, may carry more guns, may forever change traditional naval tactics, but with her enchanted hull and flying sail there would always be a place for the _Jewel_. The new ships King James and Queen Snow White had commissioned were beautiful, but would never come close to having the same hold on his heart. It would be far easier to let her go if Liam were still at the helm.

            His brother lifted his satchel onto the table and pushed it towards him, leaning back in his chair expectantly. Killian reached out and traced the familiar insignia on the flap, the Jones name inscribed on the back.

            “You’re heading into uncharted waters for the Joneses, little brother,” he said, gesturing to the reinforced leather satchel. “I thought you could use something to help fix your position.”

            Killian raised an eyebrow but opened the case, pulling out a brand new sextant. Its polished brass glinted in the sunlight streaming through the cabin. Constellations dotted the frame and he traced the familiar shapes of _Cygnus_ , _Corona_ , and the _Great Navis_ while the stamped figure of a pegasus soared amongst them.

            “Brother… thank you.”

            Liam grinned and produced a flask from his jacket, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet and pouring them each a measure. “To the Jones brothers!” he said, raising his glass and holding the other out for Killian to take.

            Killian set the sextant down in its case and rose to take the drink, touching his glass to Liam’s and raising it in toast.

            “To the Jones brothers!”


	7. The Nautica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So there’s a little thing in the first half of this chapter that I dropped a hint of and I wonder if anyone will catch it. It’s something I’ll be exploring if I ever write a follow-up fic. Also, I’m sorry if these next couple chapters take longer to write. Apparently I have issues with dramatic tension. (You can tell it's serious time because we've gone from three scenes a chapter to two.)

            The stage had been set early that morning for the _Nautica_ to prove its claim of having more firepower than any other ship currently sailing the world’s oceans. Two rows of barges had been lined up downriver — anchored in place and set to be cannon fodder for the great ship’s guns. The _Jewel of the Realm_ sat at the head between them, ready to observe the destructive force of the Southern Isles flagship.

            There was no doubt that she’d have a better vantage point from onboard the _Nautica_ , but she’d have had a better appreciation of the pegasus sail from onboard the _Jewel_ as well and by now the whole castle knew how _that_ had turned out. If she had to give Prince Hans any measure of credit, she’d say that he knew when not to push his case. He’d not attended dinner with her parents and had been ferried out to the _Nautica_ in a smaller boat before Emma had even arrived at the docks. It was a welcome respite after spending the previous evening reassuring her parents that her rejection of the prince had no bearing on her curse.

            She had felt it the first time, with Neal. She hadn’t been able to explain it — still couldn’t, as a matter of fact — but it was like a part of herself had broken free from its shackles in the moment she’d found out about his betrayal. As though a knot in her heart had been loosened. Hans, on the other hand, was the same as every other suitor she’d turned down. She may not have wanted his love, but he hadn’t wanted hers either, not really. It was her crown he coveted.

            Emma tried to push thoughts of the previous day from her mind, turning her gaze toward the Southern Isles flagship as Killian maneuvered the _Jewel_ into position at the opposite end of the line of barges. She hadn’t been given a tour the previous day, too busy observing the _Jewel’s_ flight and fielding unwanted proposals, but she knew enough from spending the last few days surrounded by sailors. The _Nautica_ was the first of its kind. It dwarfed the _Jewel of the Realm_ and her kingdom’s new galleons, boasting one hundred and four long guns on three decks. Not for the first time, she wondered exactly how many trees had been felled to build it. If this was truly the future of shipbuilding, it was no wonder that the Southern Isles wanted access to the Enchanted Forest’s abundant lumber supply.

            The plan, as she understood it, was for the _Nautica_ to destroy the first set of barges, make a tight circle around the _Jewel_ , and then take out the rest as they followed along behind. There was more that had initially been planned — taking her out to sea and up to top speed, if the winds allowed — but there had been further demonstrations planned yesterday as well and, well, Emma hadn’t bothered to ask. She just wanted this done with. Tomorrow the treaty would be signed and the _Lady Eva_ launched and Prince Hans would fade to a vaguely irksome memory.

            The sound of someone approaching the prow made Emma turn her back to the rows of barges and she smiled as Killian came to a stop in front of her.

            “Do you need anything, milady?”

            She couldn’t help but peruse his form appreciatively — the way he stood tall and straight with hands clasped behind his back, the dark blue jacket that hugged his shoulders and brought out his eyes, and the ridiculous hat that capped off his uniform. (She said a silent thanks that officers in her own navy were not required to wear headgear.)

            Emma bit her lip mischievously. “Perhaps. I’m not sure you’d be willing to give it though. Might not be considered ‘good form,’ strictly speaking.”

            His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he smirked, swaying towards her ever so slightly. “Funny you should say that, because I know a princess who has argued several times in favour of a looser interpretation of the principle.”

            Killian’s voice dropped enticingly and Emma glanced over his shoulder at his men — each crew member and officer stood ready at their posts, seemingly unaware of the conversation she was having with their captain. Emma knew better than to trust in their professional disinterest but placed her hand on Killian’s chest anyway, closing a little bit more of the distance between them. The treaty would be signed tomorrow, she reasoned, and yesterday’s catastrophe meant that Hans would be unlikely to linger in the Enchanted Forest.

            “So you’ll give me what I want?” she asked innocently.

            “Anything.”

            “In that case…” Emma reached up as if to cradle his face and guide him closer but abruptly pulled his hat off instead, placing it on her head and laughing as he sputtered and scowled at her.

            “You’re a bloody tease, you know that?”

            She grinned at him and held out her hand. “I’d like your spyglass too, please. I’ll try not to drop it into the water like I nearly did your brother’s.”

            He pulled the instrument out of his breast pocket and placed it in her waiting palm, his eyes holding hers the entire time. Emma curled her fingers around the metal as Killian’s gaze flitted up to the tricorne hat on her head. He adjusted it slightly, letting his fingers linger on the thick plait she wore to keep the hair out of her face before pulling away and stepping back.

            “One day, Princess, I am going to get you back for that.”

            “I look forward to it,” she said, turning back towards the ship’s bow and extending the spyglass. The sooner he could reciprocate her flirting, the better.

            She heard Killian give a heavy sigh and raised his spyglass as he walked away, a smile on her face. Within moments she’d located the _Nautica_ and started scanning the action on deck. When she passed over Prince Hans, a sinking feeling settled in her stomach and Emma paused her sweep of the other ship. The prince was also looking through a spyglass and she couldn’t shake the sense that they were watching each other. The standoff lasted only a few heartbeats before he frowned and tucked the instrument away.

            Emma lowered the spyglass and clutched it to her chest. _Breathe, breathe_ , she repeated to herself. The chance that they’d actually been watching each other was slim, as was the possibility of him seeing her flirt with Killian. What would it matter anyway if he had? She’d already rejected his proposal and made it clear that there would never be anything between them. Surely, if she’d had any chance of insulting him and triggering the curse it had been the previous day, not now. Not when the damage was already done.

            Her nerves disagreed. Emma’s hands shook as the first cannon shots exploded across the mouth of the river. A spark of something shocked her and she jumped, Killian’s spyglass slipping out of her fingers. She cursed and fumbled but couldn’t catch it and it hit the water with a tiny splash that couldn’t be heard over the _Nautica’s_ cannons.

            Emma clutched onto the bulwark for support, unable to keep from trembling. All fifty-two port-side cannons fired on their targets and the blasts rolled into each other, making a single wave of sound that grew louder and louder as the ship cruised upriver. Plumes of water sprayed up and Emma counted each barge as it was destroyed. It was no wonder that the _Nautica_ was said to be revolutionary. Its destructive force was so immense, she doubted anything would be able to stand in its path. For centuries battles at sea had been fought by boarding parties, but this ship could overpower any foe with the strength of its guns alone. If its model was adopted by other navies, the galleons her parents were preparing to launch could already be considered out-of-date.

            It was a leviathan, an absolute beast of a ship, its barrage unrelenting as it moved steadily closer until the barge closest to them was destroyed. As loud as its cannon fire had been, the river grew suddenly silent as the _Nautica_ drew alongside the _Jewel of the Realm_. Behind her, Killian’s crew prepared to follow their flagship as it destroyed the second set of barges but she barely noticed them. The same fear that had gripped her when she’d seen Hans through the spyglass flared to life once more and she shut her eyes. Something was coming, she could feel it.

            Emma took a deep breath to try and calm whatever force was rising up within her. Dimly, she thought she should try and warn everyone but a single cannon shot drowned out whatever she might have said. Wood cracked and splintered and shouts rose up on both ships. The bulwark broke, the deck gave way beneath her, and Emma barely had time to take a breath before she fell into the icy water. 

* * *

 

            “Mr. Stevens, report!”

            Killian left the wheel to his helmsman and strode down to the main deck. _Fired on by his brother’s ship!_ He’d never known a man under Liam’s command to make so grievous an error.

            “There’s damage to the hull, but we’re not taking on water and all sailors are accounted for, Captain.”

            “All sailors…” he repeated scanning the deck. His eyes landed on Emma’s two guards standing near the damaged portion of the deck, arguing with one of his men who was trying to cordon off the area. Killian surveyed the ship once more and his stomach dropped.

            “Where is the princess?” he demanded.

            His lieutenant gaped at him but Killian couldn’t afford to wait for an answer. Pushing past him towards the damaged bow, he searched the water for any sign of her. The seaway was near freezing, and if she’d fallen overboard they’d have to get her out as soon as possible before hypothermia could set in.

            Adrenaline took hold over the panic, keeping his mind clear. It was plain that the cannon had been fired with exactly this goal. No sailor under Liam’s command would make such a mistake, but Hans was an admiral and had his own men aboard the _Nautica_ , guards who reported to him alone. If he suspected anything…

            “Captain! Over there!”

            Killian’s eyes followed to where his crewman was pointing and his heart stopped when he saw his hat floating in the water. A break in the waves not far away pulled his attention and he exhaled in relief when he caught sight of Emma. She’d managed to grab hold of a large piece of debris and was trying to climb onto it.

            “Lower a boat,” he ordered, turning on his heel and setting off towards the mid-deck. “As soon as I’m in the water, raise the pegasus sail and keep her steady. Once I have the princess, hoist us both back aboard ship.”

            “Evasive maneuvers, sir? On our own ship?”

            “The _Nautica_ is no longer one of our ships,” he snapped. “I suspect the prince of trying to murder the princess and will not accept further risk to her safety. Lower me down and then _get us out of range_.”

            His men hurried to follow orders and Killian turned his gaze back to Emma, trying to keep himself composed.

            “That’s quite the accusation against your prince,” one of Emma’s knights — Lancelot, he remembered — said quietly as Killian stepped into the side boat. The small vessel rocked as it was set out over the side and Killian looked up at the older, armour-clad man.

            “If it’s proven true, then he is no longer my prince.”

            The knight regarded him for a long moment before finally nodding. “Bring her back, Captain, and our kingdom will be in your debt.”

            Killian didn’t bother to reply. He couldn’t care less about winning thanks. He just had to get to Emma.

            His hands itched to work as he sat in the boat and was winched down. He balled them into fists instead, his gaze darting between Emma, the _Nautica_ , and the approaching water. There was no way to tell what was happening on his brother’s ship, and while that worried him it wasn’t something he could focus on yet. He had to trust that Liam would do what he could to maintain order and stop whatever Hans was still plotting.

            One thing at a time. And the first thing was Emma.

            It was always Emma.

            The skiff hit the water and Killian was ready, detaching the ropes quickly and setting a brisk pace towards the debris. Emma had seen him coming, and he was glad that she’d opted to conserve her strength rather than trying to swim in the freezing river. No matter how strong the swimmer, cold water always increased the risk of drowning and he refused to lose her to the sea.

            The _Jewel_ took flight just as he pulled up alongside her and Killian set the oars down carefully, the boat rocking in the waves. Emma scrambled, struggling with her grip, and he leaned over to help pull her in. He had to brace himself as she fell into his chest and he hurried to strip off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She was freezing cold and shaking, but she was alive.

            “It’s alright. You’re alright, love,” he murmured, holding her close and allowing himself one brief moment of relief.

            Her drenched clothes clung to her body and he rubbed her back with one hand while the other tried to warm her stiff fingers. Emma huddled closer, tucking her face into his neck and he murmured sweet assurances as much to himself as to her, pressing kisses to the crown of her head.

            Killian kept an eye on the _Jewel_ as he comforted her, watching as the ship was brought back around. The extra-long ropes were lowered about a half-dozen yards off and he shifted Emma, pulling away so that he could row them over.

            “Stay low and hold onto something if you can, love,” he said, maneuvering around her to hook the last thick cord into place.

            Her nod of acknowledgement turned into a shudder and he frowned, settling back in beside her. She still hadn’t spoken, and his initial relief was turning to a pit of worry in his stomach.

            The boat rocked and swung as it was lifted up from the water and he crouched down in front of her, rubbing warmth into her arms and legs as he searched for injuries. She was curled tight in a ball with her eyes squeezed shut but Killian could find nothing other than a few scrapes and some swelling that would surely turn to bruises.

            Satisfied that it was just the shock and cold affecting her, he pulled her into him once more and cradled one of her hands, pressing kisses to each of her knuckles in turn. They were suspended about halfway between the water and the _Jewel_ when Emma took a deep breath and laced her fingers together with his.

            It was the first movement she had made since being pulled from the water and relief spread through him. Killian pulled back a little, tipping her face up with his free hand and kissing her softly.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispered as he pulled back and he frowned.

            “Sorry for what, Swan?”

            “I thought… after yesterday… I thought that he wasn’t part of the curse. I should have been more careful.”

            “This isn’t your fault, Emma. And we don’t know for certain it was Hans.”

            “I do,” she said softly.

            Killian was nearly as certain as she was, but it wasn’t the time for such talk. He may not be able to fight against magic curses, but he could take action now that it was in play. They were nearly back to the _Jewel_ , and once he made certain that she was taken care of, he would lead some men down to the _Nautica_ and make sure that Hans couldn’t hurt her ever again.

 


	8. Love Coveted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Fun tidbit — for an embarrassingly long time this chapter was called “Climax Cont’d” and you can tell we’re down to the serious business because as of the last one we’ve gone from three scenes a chapter down to two. Also... I’m really sorry.

            Going from the quiet safety of Killian’s arms to the commotion onboard the _Jewel of the Realm_ was a shock to Emma’s system. She wished she could stay nestled in his warmth until the aching cold went away but as the boat was brought on deck instinct — the ingrained need to show strength before others — had her pulling away and struggling to get her legs working underneath her. Killian helped steady her immediately, one arm wrapping around her back, tucking her into his side as she found her balance and stepped back onto the ship.

            She’d barely glanced at the hole in the hull as they were lifted up but now that they were back onboard she couldn’t help but look to the ship’s bow and the cracked and broken deck where she’d been standing not long ago. Killian followed her gaze, stiffening beside her before turning them away towards the stern. Almost immediately, Emma’s eyes landed on the familiar and worried faces of Tristan and Lancelot.

            “Take her down to my quarters and get her blankets and some dry clothes,” Killian said as the two knights approached.

            Panic flared in her chest at his words and she gripped onto his arm in an attempt to keep him close to her. Killian pried her hand away gently, moving to stand in front of her, so close that their foreheads touched.

            “I’m loathe to leave you, Swan,” he said, his hands settling at her waist. “But the ship was damaged. As captain, I need to ensure you’re not in any more danger.” He nudged her nose with his and her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed him in.

            “Let me keep you safe, love. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

            “Okay,” she whispered, taking a fortifying breath as he stepped away from her.

            Lancelot offered his arm and she let him help her down to Killian’s cabin, sitting in a chair and wrapping herself in a blanket while he and Tristan searched for something she could change into. The blanket was no replacement for Killian, but it did feel good to be out of the wind. She curled and flexed her fingers as she waited, hoping that they’d loosened up enough to allow her to undress on her own.

            Tristan presented her with one of Killian’s spare uniforms and she looked up at him as he awkwardly clasped his hands in front of him and shuffled his feet.

            “Do you, ah, need assistance, my lady?”

            Emma tried to smirk at his discomfort, but was fairly certain it came off as more of a grimace. “I think I’ll be able to manage,” she said.

            Behind him, Lancelot gave a slight bow but his hand was already reaching for the door. “We’ll be just outside if you need us.” The dark-skinned knight hesitated a moment then sighed. “I’m glad you’re alright, Princess.”

            Emma smiled at him as she fingered a corner of the neatly folded pile of clothes. “Thank you. Me too.”

            They left her in peace and she set to work, setting the blanket aside and removing the jacket that Killian had given her. Her hands fumbled with the laces and buttons but it was immensely satisfying to peel off the cold and wet garments until she was down to just her smallclothes. She dressed quickly, though Killian’s uniform hung too large on her frame and the white material did little to conserve her modesty. Thankfully, the pants came with a belt and she covered herself once more with the dark navy jacket, buttoning it all the way up. Emma wasn’t sure what sort of picture she made — a princess in a man’s military uniform — though it had to be better than the drowned rat aesthetic she’d been sporting before.

            She needed to get back on deck and find out what Killian’s plan was for getting them back to port safely. She needed to be a princess again and push aside the weak and vulnerable state his entire crew had seen her in. _A princess is made by her bearing, not her clothes_ , she remembered her mother telling her. Of all people, her mother — a former bandit — would know. Emma took a deep breath to steel herself, drawing herself up tall, when something caught her eye out the window.

            Frowning, she moved closer and her stomach plummeted when she saw a series of ropes extending all the way down to the surface. The ship had been positioned directly above the _Nautica_ and when she craned her head Emma could see the shapes of four men rappelling down to the massive flagship.

            _No_ , she thought, fear and fury immediately filling her. She had not survived an attempt by Hans to kill her only to lose Killian at his hand. They were already two-thirds of the way down, and at the pace they were moving Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them before they reached the _Nautica_.

            Climbing up to the _Jewel’s_ deck, Emma stormed over to where the lines dropped over the side of the bulwark, knowing that Lancelot and Tristan would follow as soon as they heard the hatch open.

            Killian’s lieutenant turned when he heard her coming and opened his mouth to greet her but Emma cut him off.

            “Send me down with them,” she ordered.

            The man gaped at her. He stood over a head taller than her and she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at him and daring him to refuse her.

            Finally he seemed to gather his wits, clearing his throat and bowing respectfully. “Your Highness, the captain left explicit instructions that you were to remain aboard the _Jewel_.”

            Emma rolled her eyes. “Lieutenant, you seem like a smart man so I’m going to speak plainly. You know that there is something between the captain and me. I suspect that Hans knows as well and that he was behind what happened. If Killian goes down there and does something stupid it could not only get him killed it could trigger a war. I don’t care what orders you were given. I am the crown princess of this kingdom and as of right now I am commandeering this ship. Now _get me to the_ _Nautica_.”

            The officer shook his head. “It’s not safe for you to abseil,” he protested. “Our crew is specifically trained for these types of operations and —”

            “Then get me a harness or lower me back down in the boat. I don’t care how you do it just _do it_!”

            They stared at each other for the span of several heartbeats that pounded loud in Emma’s ears. Every moment wasted was another with Killian’s life in danger. She was acutely aware of the fact that the lieutenant didn’t technically have to listen to her and that she’d have no other recourse if he chose to deny her. He was also right — Emma may be strong, but she was still recovering from her dip in the seaway and there was no way she was fit to even attempt to climb down on her own. None of those thoughts could show on her face, however, and she made sure to keep her mouth in a firm line as she held the lieutenant’s gaze. No matter how much she wanted to crumple at the thought of losing Killian, she had to hold onto her fury and use it to fuel her. She could crumple later. After she got them both out alive.

            “Prepare a side boat for the princess!” he shouted finally and Emma almost sagged with relief.

            She turned to follow him and crashed straight into Lancelot’s chest.

            “I hope you’re not planning on going alone,” he said, steadying her.

            She rolled her eyes and brushed past him. “Of course not.”

            There were over a hundred men serving onboard the _Nautica_ and any one of them might choose to obey the prince who tried to kill her over the command of either captain. She’d be a fool not to bring her own men with her.

            The same boat that she’d been hoisted up in was readied for them and Emma let Tristan go first, accepting his hand as she stepped into the tiny vessel, Lancelot following behind. Killian’s lieutenant was still frowning but she nodded to him as they were winched down, wanting him to know that she appreciated him going against orders for her.

            “Stay low and hold on,” she said to her knights, settling into the rocking of the boat as it was steadily lowered from the air. 

* * *

 

            “Consider your words carefully, Captain, lest you find yourself stripped of your rank and imprisoned for treason.”

            Killian narrowed his eyes at Hans, left hand flexing over the pommel of his sword. The situation on the _Nautica_ was a right bloody mess. When he and his men had boarded, they’d landed in the middle of an argument between his brother and the prince. It seemed that Hans had produced a scapegoat for the cannon incident and was determined to stop his brother from conducting an actual investigation. It had nearly started a brawl when Killian had shown up and accused the prince of firing on the _Jewel_ himself but he knew from the look on Hans’ face that he’d struck true. He just had to get him mad enough to admit it.

            “Brother,” Liam said, standing close to him. “What proof do you have of this?”

            “What proof do I need? He’s the only one with any motive. Either he fired it himself, or he gave the order to.”

            “This is ridiculous! Why would I try to have Princess Emma killed when all I desire is her love and affection?”

            They were such blatant lies falling from his mouth, Killian was shocked at how blind he’d been to them before. “Because she told you no!” he snapped.

            “Because she needs to learn her place!” the prince bellowed.

            The admission startled their audience and a pregnant silence fell over the deck. Hans cracked his jaw. “A royal heir shall wed only a member of the nobility deemed acceptable by the reigning monarch,” he argued, reciting from the Southern Isle’s constitution. “She has no business taking up with a man with no title to his name.”

            _He knew_.

            It wasn’t a bruised ego that had spurred the prince to seek vengeance, it was jealousy. Killian’s heart took up a rapid tattoo and he moved to step forward when his brother gripped his arm.

            “Killian, he is still our prince.”

            “He tried to kill her, he just admitted it!” he fumed, jerking from his brother’s hold.

            “I’ve admitted nothing. You, on the other hand, have sabotaged your lord’s attempt at a marriage alliance.”

            He had to clench his jaw to keep from spitting. “Any man who would do what you’ve done is no lord of mine.”

            His brother sucked in a breath at that but Killian was beyond caring about any smirch on his honour. Let Hans expel him from the navy and accuse him of treason, he’d gladly go to prison along with him if it kept Emma safe.

            “You’re a fool if you think she would ever actually choose you,” Hans taunted. “She’s _using_ you. And when she gets bored she will toss you aside as she would anything else. A woman is nothing if not fickle.”

            “You don’t know her.”

            “So certain of her affections,” he mocked. “Well, perhaps she’ll be able to prove them when she marries me in exchange for sparing your life.”

            He shook his head. “You’ll never get to her,” he vowed.

            “Then it’s a good thing she’s coming to me.”

            The prince lifted his chin and Killian knew without looking what was behind him. He’d expected nothing less, to be honest, but had hoped that her knights would have been able to delay her. Hoped that he’d have been able to sway his brother’s crew and have Hans arrested before she even got close enough to lay eyes on. As he turned to watch the boat descend the last few feet to the deck of the _Nautica_ , he knew that he could no longer wait for Hans to fully incriminate himself. He had to force the prince’s hand, lest he put Emma in even more danger than she’d been in before.

            There was an aborted shout from his brother and Killian was shoved aside. He turned in time to see Hans fire his pistol at the spot he’d been mere seconds before. The spot where Liam stood after pushing him out of the way, blood staining his crisp uniform beneath the dark navy jacket.

            A strangled cry ripped from his throat and he rushed to catch his brother as he slumped, pressing a hand over the chest wound and lowering them both down to the deck carefully.

            _No!_

            “Liam! Liam, brother, no. Stay with me.”

            Heart pounding in his ears, his brother’s head resting on his thigh, Killian tore at the uniform with his spare hand, trying to get to the wound while simultaneously keeping pressure on it. His hands shook and he couldn’t see for all the blood but if he could get access to it then maybe...

            The moment Liam went still in his arms Killian could have sworn that the entire world stopped in its place. He curled over him protectively, hoping that he was wrong, praying to feel Liam’s breath on his cheek. But there was nothing save his own shaky breathing and the trembling in his limbs. And then he looked up and saw Hans’ face scowling down at them.

            Killian didn’t make the decision to lay Liam down on the deck, didn’t even know that he had drawn his blade until he was bringing it down against Hans’ own sword, the prince backing up hastily.

            “You _murdered_ him,” he growled, stalking him as he tried to slip away. “You murdered him!”

            The crew gave them a wide berth and not even the prince’s guards stepped in against him. Again and again Killian struck hard, unrelenting as Hans backpedaled and struggled to defend. His entire awareness was narrowed to each clang and grunt, every blow fueled by the need to _make him pay_.

            Hans stumbled and Killian seized the opportunity, knocking him off his feet and kicking his sword away. The prince lay flat on his back with the point of Killian’s blade pressed to his throat and all that mattered was seeing the blood stain his crisp uniform the way it had Liam’s.

            “Killian!”

            She appeared in his field of vision like an angel, clothed in one of his spare uniforms, wisps of golden hair flying across her face. He had the fleeting thought that she should be here for Liam, not him, before his head cleared and the blood rushing in his ears quieted.

            “Killian, stop.”

            “He murdered my brother,” he argued, and he must have been screaming at some point because his throat was raw and his voice sounded hoarse in his ears. “He tried to kill you!”

            Emma moved closer to him, her hand reaching for the shoulder of his sword arm. “And he will have to answer for those actions, but not like this. If you kill him it will start a war no matter what we do. No one else should have to die for the crimes he’s committed.”

            “He’s already going to die for this. My father will have his h—” Hans’ voice cut-off as Killian pushed the point of the sword further under his chin, nicking him in the process.

            Emma frowned at the trickle of blood on his blade and stepped back. “You have to make a choice, Killian: justice or vengeance. But it’s up to you.”

            His eyes flicked desperately back and forth between his princess and the treacherous prince laid out as his feet. Rage still simmered within him and he wanted so badly to slit the man’s throat and call his brother avenged. Liam was all the family he had, and the urge to make Hans pay the ultimate price was strong. But Emma’s love was the only thing left to him now, and he could not let her down.

            His eyes locked with hers even as he addressed his words to Hans. “The princess will hear your surrender now.”

            When it didn’t come quick enough for his liking Killian snapped his gaze back down to his former prince who looked about to protest. “I said _now_!”

            The tip of his blade pressed against his throat again and Hans made a strangled sound. “Your Highness, I surrender myself into your custody.”

            Emma gave her would-be suitor a hard stare. “Get him in chains and signal the _Jewel of the Realm_.”

            Her arms wrapped around him as Liam’s crew set about following her orders. Killian held her to him with his left arm around her shoulders, sword still held in his right, staring ahead blankly as his brother’s body was covered with a shroud and the ship both Jones had called home began its descent from the skies.


	9. And to the Sea we Must Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: While I was writing this story, every time I saw a Jones brothers gifset on my tumblr dash I would try to find a way to save Liam. Ultimately though, a miraculous recovery would undermine the contrast between Killian’s turn to piracy on the show and the choice he made in this fic when he still has Emma and her love. So here, have some self-loathing and some Captain Charming! There’s just the epilogue left and it’s already written so look for that in a week or so once I’ve finished editing it. Almost done!

            It was the warmest day of the year so far, the first time it had truly felt like spring since the weather had begun to change. Emma stood beside her parents, almost uncomfortable in her black mourning clothes under the bright sun. With the treaty unsigned, the _Jewel_ damaged, and the _Nautica’s_ legal status still uncertain the _Lady Eva_ had been quietly launched and now carried Emma’s family and the combined Southern Isles officer corps out to sea as they lay Captain Liam Jones to rest.

            Liam’s lieutenant was reading from a book of prayers but Emma’s eyes were on Killian as he stood, hands clasped and head bowed, beside the plank that Liam’s body was laid out on. One of a pair of blazing torches obscured her view of him and she wished that she could see his face, wished that she could hold his hand through this and know what he was thinking.

            Her father had been waiting for them with a retinue of knights when they had finally gotten back to the docks the day before and from there it had been an endless series of telling and re-telling of events. They’d been swept up into emergency meetings that left barely any time for worry or grief. By the end of the day, Hans had been imprisoned and both ships cordoned off and placed under guard pending an investigation. There would be more meetings in the coming days as her parents decided how to proceed diplomatically, but with the immediate crisis handled the funeral arrangements had become their next priority.

            She’d been surprised, then, to turn around and find that Killian was no longer at her side. They’d had to go to his lieutenant to learn the Southern Isles funeral protocol and despite her efforts she hadn’t seen her captain again for the rest of the night. All she knew was that despite a prepared room and an invitation from her parents, he’d not slept at the castle.

            She couldn’t help but wonder if it was her; if he blamed her for Liam’s death like she blamed herself. She wondered if he regretted coming here, if she would lose him not to death but to bitterness and grief. _If she’d just been more careful in rejecting Hans, if she’d not flirted with Killian onboard the Jewel..._

            The lieutenant finished his reading and moved to stand on the side of Liam opposite from Killian.

            “We all come from the sea,” he called out.

            Emma’s heart ached as the response went up from the Southern Isles officers, “And to its depths we must return.”

            The two of them lifted the plank and Emma wrapped her arms around herself as Liam’s body slid into the ocean. With the late afternoon funeral ended, she knew that the _Lady Eva_ would soon turn to take them back to port. Her presence would be expected at the wake her parents had planned, though more public performing was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn’t help but resent the fact that the wake was just as much to monitor the sailors’ political chatter as it was to honour their fallen guest.

            While the rest of his countrymen had scattered about the deck, Killian stayed leaning against the rail, staring out across the sea. Her parents had already started making the rounds with personal condolences and under other circumstances Emma might have done the same. But the thought of passing among the Southern Islanders as though she did not share in their grief felt false and she gave in to the nervous ache in her gut, joining Killian at the side of the ship.

            He let out a deep breath as her arm pressed against his, glancing over at her but not speaking. Cautiously, she reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as she had so many times before. He didn’t pull away but didn’t pull her closer either so she stayed quietly next to him the entire way back to port, tracing circles around his knuckle with her thumb. He squeezed her hand when they finally docked, letting go and stepping away from her. Emma wanted to reach out to him, to follow, but the hurt in his eyes stopped her in her tracks and she watched helplessly as he left the ship, disappearing into the crowd.

            “You should go after him,” her mother said, joining her at the side of the ship and waving serenely to the people gathered on the dock.

            Emma shook her head. “I don’t think he wants to be around me right now. I can’t really blame him,” she shrugged.

            “Listen to me, Emma,” Snow White said firmly, grabbing her daughter by the arms and turning her to face her. “I know you feel guilty, but this is not about you. Liam’s death was not your fault. If you love Killian, then you need to be there for him. You need to _fight_ for him.”

            “I didn’t know you were such a big fan of his.”

            “I don’t need to be. You’re my daughter, and I’m a fan of you. You love him, Emma. _Go_.”

            She could feel the tears threatening and sniffled to try and keep them at bay. “I don’t even know where he went.”

            Her mother pressed a familiar tiny velvet pouch into her hand and gently wiped away her tears. “I have it on good authority that despite the guards he spent last night on the _Jewel of the Realm_. I would start there.”

            Emma threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly before pulling away to slip into the bowels of the ship. When she emerged to quietly disembark with the rest of the mourners it was with the glamour charm around her neck. Nobody questioned her presence or why the princess was suddenly missing and she breathed a sigh of relief when the group turned towards the castle and left her behind.

            The _Jewel_ was one berth over, set to be moved to Depeford later in the week for repairs, and she easily found a tucked away corner to remove the enchanted necklace. Killian may have been able to talk his way onto the ship, but she knew Princess Emma would have an easier time of it without her disguise. Sure enough, the guard let her pass without comment and she kept her gaze away from the damaged bow as she descended below deck.

            The door to the captain’s quarters was shut and she took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was for Killian. If he didn’t want to see her then she would wait somewhere else but she was not leaving the ship until he did. She would stand vigil for him… even if he said he didn’t want her anymore.

            Killian opened the door when she knocked, his body blocking her entry with one hand on the edge of the wood and his shoulder pressed against the frame. His mouth was set in a firm line and he didn’t seem surprised to see her at all, taking a pull from the open flask in his left hand. Emma opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

            “You shouldn’t be here,” he said. “It’s not proper.”

            Disdain laced his last word but she refused to flinch. “Killian, you just lost your brother. There’s no place else I _should_ be.”

            His hand tightened on the edge of the door but he didn’t open it and she sighed.

            “Look I… I understand if you don’t want to see me and I’ll give you your privacy if you tell me to leave. But I wanted you to know that I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

            “You should. I almost murdered someone in cold blood right in front of you. I’m not fit to be near you, let alone love you.”

            For a long moment it felt like she just stared at him, her mouth hanging open with words she couldn’t string together. She’d thought he blamed her, but now realized that his absence was for another reason altogether. They were each so wrapped up in their own pain and guilt that it was pulling them away from each other when they should have been drawing closer.

            Emma pushed at the door and Killian didn’t resist, letting it open all the way as she immediately closed the space between them. He stayed stock still until she pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss and when she drew back he all but collapsed into her arms, burying his face in her neck and holding her to him tightly. She combed her fingers through his hair, swaying with him and murmuring assurances — _that she loved him, that she would always see the best in him_ — the way he had for her when he’d pulled her from the water.

            When he finally let go she took his hand and led him into his quarters, closing the door gently behind them. 

* * *

 

            For the second day in a row Killian stood and watched as repairs were made to the _Jewel of the Realm_. It felt wrong to see her out of the water. The damage from Hans hadn’t been extensive, but Emma’s parents had ordered every inch inspected and the Depeford shipyard crew had immediately been pulled from building the _Lady Ruth_ to see to his ship.

            _His brother’s ship_. Ever since Liam’s death he’d had a hard time thinking of the _Jewel_ as his own. Liam may have been captain of the _Nautica_ when he’d died, but the _Jewel_ had been his ship before Killian had ever been assigned to it and it was because of his brother that the ship had been more of a home than any other he’d served on through his youth. The years he’d spent sailing with his brother... before Emma it was the happiest he’d ever been.

            He was always going to lose the _Jewel_. He knew that choosing Emma would mean giving the ship up. He just hadn’t expected to lose his brother as well.

            _He should have lost everything_ , he brooded. It baffled him that his princess still wanted him. He’d nearly given into the dark need for vengeance, nearly ignored her pleas and gutted Hans right in front of her. He could have plunged their countries into war and chaos with the press of his blade and he couldn’t even say for certain that he’d have regretted it.

            Having Hans so near... the urge to take revenge still chafed at him, the knowledge that his brother’s murderer was under the same roof, within reach. It was enough to make Killian regret caving in to Emma and agreeing to stay at the castle.   

            He knew he should leave. He’d all but renounced his king and commission onboard the _Nautica_ and hadn’t worn his uniform since Liam’s funeral. The treaty wouldn’t be signed, and even if it were he had no rank to transfer. Hans would be returned to the Southern Isles and he would doubtlessly sully his brother’s memory in an attempt to cover his own misdeeds. His country would judge them as traitors, as even worse than the father who’d abandoned ship and deserted him as a child. _They’d bring glory back to the Jones name_ , Liam had said once. Instead he’d shattered it forever. Emma deserved better than what he’d become.

            Yet he couldn’t make himself leave. He always had had a bit of a selfish streak.

            He could hear someone approaching but didn’t bother turning to greet them, expecting it to be Emma come to draw him back to the castle. She had come to the shipyard with him the day before but he had managed to evade her that morning. She had responsibilities and he... he just had her. And the _Jewel_ , for a little while longer at least.

            “I hear my daughter stole your ship.”

            Killian startled at the king’s voice and turned to give a hasty bow only to have it waved off. “Borrowed it, she claims,” he said, straightening. “I appreciate you pulling men from the _Lady Ruth_ to have her repaired.”

            “My mother was a patient and generous woman. I see no reason why her ship should not follow her example.”

            The king crossed his arms over his chest as they both stood watching the crew work and Killian let the conversation lapse until he realized just what Emma’s father had said.

            “I’m sorry, your... mother?” Every account that he’d read said that King George had married Queen Gertrude and that she’d borne him a son before falling victim to a smallpox epidemic.

            King James chuckled. “I take it Emma didn’t tell you that story.” At Killian’s frown, he continued. “Well, you already know about the glamour charm and the curse. I don’t see what harm you could do knowing that James was actually my twin brother and that I was raised as a shepherd.”

            “The king did not want a fight over succession,” he supplied as understanding dawned on him. “So he gave you up.”

            “It was the other way around, actually. My parents gave my brother up because they couldn’t afford to keep us both and survive. I didn’t even know I had a brother, let alone that he was a prince, until I had to step in and take his place.” He paused, then, “I can’t imagine what these past days have been like for you.”

            The sad thing for Killian was that before this he could have. After all, it was not the first time that he had lost his family. When he’d been a lad of only eight years, he’d spent months on the street until his brother had taken an unauthorized leave from the naval academy to track him down. Liam had saved his life then too, and Killian would never be able to repay the favour.

            “He was going to be made admiral,” he said, his voice breaking. “Liam, I mean. And now he’ll never...”

            The king clasped his shoulder firmly. “We honour them by what we make of ourselves. My brother was a thief and a liar, and King George a tyrant. It’s my mother who I honour with the way Snow and I choose to rule, even if history will never know it.”

            Killian shook his head. “How would you have me honour him? I have no rank, no ship, and no country. In the Southern Isles my brother will be called a traitor rather than a hero.”

            “But not here. None of those things are true here. Join us, and be a part of something else.”

            It was more than he had hoped for or felt he deserved given his actions onboard the _Nautica_ but while Killian may prefer to languish in self-loathing he was not so deeply mired in it that he would refuse such an offer. Perhaps the king was right. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened. The only thing he could change was what it would make him become. When Liam had risked his naval career to pick him up off the streets Killian had dedicated himself to becoming worthy of such a sacrifice. Now, when his brother had given up his life to save him, the gnawing guilt had made him want to throw it all away. _Liam deserved better than that as a legacy_ , he resolved.

            Killian had vowed to never again serve treacherous royalty, but a shepherd who had fallen in love with a princess? _That_ was a banner he could follow.

            “What’s your name?”

            The king’s brows pinched together. “I’m sorry?”

            If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right. “If it’s not James, what is it? Not Charming, I hope.”

            “It’s David.”

            Killian nodded and dropped to one knee. He would have to do this again before the court, he knew. Oaths of this sort required witnesses, but for now his brother’s ship would have to do. Killian took a deep breath, realizing he didn’t know the Enchanted Forest’s proper words, but he plowed ahead anyway, his voice thick as he spoke.

            “I swear that I will bear true allegiance to Their Majesties King David and Queen Snow White and all their Heirs and Successors. From this day forward I will faithfully observe the laws of their land and fulfil whatever duty they set before me.”

            The king regarded him for a long moment before he finally offered his hand. “Stand up, Captain, and tell me what you think of renaming the _Jewel_.” 


	10. Epilogue

            Emma clenched her fist at her side as the guard opened up the door for her at the top of the stairway. Once upon a time, the tower prison had held the Evil Queen prior to her banishment. Now it held an agent of her curse.

            Not wanting Killian to come with her, she hadn’t told him about the little visit she was making. He’d have fought her on it just as hard as her parents had. But if Killian could have his role to play then she could have this. She and Hans had been the start of everything that had happened and she wanted to be a part of its ending.

            Emma had seen The Southern Isles prince a few times in the two weeks since the _Nautica_ , but neither had spoken directly to the other. When she’d told her parents she believed Hans to be the second part of the curse her mother had tried to keep her on the periphery of the proceedings but Emma had refused to have any of it. In addition to giving her account of events, she had spent days sitting through testimony before her parents’ court and had poured herself into helping the dozen or so Southern Islanders who wished to stay in the Enchanted Forest and become citizens. She might allow herself to be convinced that Hans’ actions and the ensuing fallout was not her fault, but that did not absolve her of responsibility in the aftermath.

            Now, _finally_ , everything was ready and her parents had reluctantly agreed to let her be the one to deliver Hans news of his fate.

            It was more generous than he deserved, frankly, and she was faintly worried that Killian had said so little on the decision. Her parents had granted his request to deliver Hans personally but other than that he hadn’t said much on the subject. It disquieted her, the prospect of having him gone for so long after he’d just lost his brother, but she knew she had to trust that he’d be okay. Killian had turned down his chance at vengeance; who was she to ask him not to play a part in the justice she’d promised?

            “And so the perfect princess graces me with her presence once more,” Hans said with a mocking bow. “Tell me, do your parents still support you now that they realize what a catastrophe you’ve made of everything?”

            _Do not rise to his bait_ , she told herself, coming to a stop before the prison bars. Hans had stood from the desk when she came in and she raised her chin to meet his eyes, refusing to show weakness before him.

            “My parents have completed their inquiry and you will leave the Enchanted Forest at first light tomorrow. If you ever try to return, you will be arrested and imprisoned immediately.”

            “Banished from a backwards kingdom. However will I survive my fate?”

            “The _Nautica_ will be returned to the Southern Isles,” she continued, ignoring him. “But the _Jewel of the Realm_ and the pegasus sail will be kept as restitution for the crimes you have committed. Captain Ardrake will escort the _Nautica_ on its return voyage and deliver to the king a full report of what you did.”

            Hans’ lip twitched and he moved to stand right in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. “I’m curious,” he said, reaching through the steel bars to toy with the chain of her swan pendant. “Will this report include the fact that the crown princess is a shape-changing witch who is having an affair with a man below her station?”

            Emma flinched and stepped back, her mind whirring with all the possible ways he could have found out about the glamour. “You don’t know anything.”

            “I can’t _prove_ anything, but I’m not stupid. You’re terrible at hiding it; the both of you constantly making eyes at each other.”

            “I don’t make eyes.”

            “Yes, you do. And you make magic, too. There is no ‘Lady Swan.’ I’ve had lots of time to think on it, and I know that was you I crashed into at the stables. Does it give you a little thrill? Sneaking off like that? Pretending to be one of the common folk? Do you enjoy seeing men fall into infatuation not even knowing who you are?”

            Emma glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step back towards him. “You know nothing about me. Or Killian. All you saw was someone playing nice because they had to. After everything you’ve done, I imagine you were doing the exact same thing.”

            “So you love him and loathe me. How predictable.”

            She shook her head. “My love for Killian and the disgust I hold for you are completely independent of one another, I assure you. In any case, it doesn’t matter. People will hear the truth about you long before you can fill their heads with lies.”

            “My father will never read that report and your crew will never make it home. I will see to that.”

            “Did I forget to mention? Captain Ardrake is escorting the _Nautica_ back to the Southern Isles, not you. _You_ will be delivered to your allies in the Western Isles by Captain Jones and be left to make your own way home. By the time you get there, I imagine the _Lady Eva_ will have come and gone.”

            Hans snarled and threw himself against the bars. “You can’t send me with him! He tried to kill me!”

            Emma’s eyebrows shot up and she smirked. “Did he? Best hope he doesn’t try a second time, then. Have a safe journey, Lord Hans.”

            She turned and left without another word, letting the door clang shut behind her. Hans was the last man she would ever have to play nice with out of fear of what could happen if she rejected him. When Neal had betrayed her she’d been broken and weak, but she also hadn’t known what she was up against. Now, she did. Now she was strong. Killian was right — maybe she couldn’t break the curse, but she could fight it. It didn’t matter what her parents or anyone else said about how powerful the Evil Queen’s magic was.

            The only one to decide her future would be her.

* * *

            Killian stood on the docks next to Captain Frances Ardrake as Emma completed her royal inspection of their crews in the pre-dawn light. Behind him, fully repaired and freshly painted with its new name, the _Swan’s Flight_ sat ready to begin its next voyage. Like his ship, Killian also sported a new coat of paint — or a new uniform, at least — and the spirit of adventure seemed to be brimming amongst his men. While there were some new faces on the crew, there were also many familiar ones as several of his men, mostly those without families or who had served under Liam before him, had followed his lead when he’d renounced the Southern Isles. They’d given up service to a corrupt monarchy in favour of a new life in the Enchanted Forest. It was a humbling honour to have earned such a gesture of loyalty and Killian had spoken with Emma’s parents on their behalf, making sure that they were re-assigned to his ship.

            Over two weeks had passed since Liam’s death, and while he hadn’t planned on leaving Emma again so soon he couldn’t simply sit around while strangers carried out his brother’s justice. He knew that his princess was worried for him but knew also that it would do him good to be out on the water again. The Enchanted Forest may be his new home, but nothing would compare to the feeling of each wave over wave, the salty scent of the sea filling his nostrils, and the sight of it cresting over the bow.

            Emma came to a stop before him, once again seeming to have saved him for last, and he pulled out from behind his back the slim box that he’d been concealing from her. Her eyes went wide and he smirked as she took it and carefully opened the lid.

            “Shouldn’t I have brought you a parting token, and not the other way around?”

            Killian rolled his eyes as he waited for her to open it. “We both know I’m the damsel in this relationship,” he said.

            She snorted, but her face fell as her eyes landed on the pistol. “I don’t…”

            “It’s just a weapon,” he said. _The same kind that had killed his brother_ , he thought, but he pulled it from the box and offered her the grip. “It’s power comes from the one who wields it. I know that you enjoyed it back when we were touring the naval academy and so I thought you could have mine.”

            Emma’s eyes flicked from the firearm up to his face. “What about you?”

            “I’ve got Liam’s.”

            She chewed her lip for a moment before deciding, wrapping her hand around the pistol and testing the weight of it briefly before placing it back in the box and handing it off to one of her knights. Emma’s hands went to the clasp of her necklace as soon as they were free, pooling the chain delicately in the palm of his hand.

            “I don’t know if you’ve had time to visit the swan fountain in the Old Market but if not… perhaps this will be enough to bring you back to me.”

            He curled his fingers tightly around the necklace and met her eyes. “Always,” he vowed. “I will always come back to you.”

            “I know. I’ll be here waiting when you get back.”

            “Good.”

            She smiled and pressed a chaste yet lingering kiss to his lips, their foreheads resting together even after they parted. Emma’s fingers toyed with the hair at the base of his scalp and he breathed her in, trying to imprint the feel of her to his memory.

            “Be safe,” she whispered against his lips.

            He kissed her again, trailing his thumb down along the shell of her ear and the curve of her neck, tangling his fingers in the hair she’d worn loose just for him. “I will. Be well, my love. I’ll see you soon.”

            Killian forced himself to take a step back from her, signalling to his men to board the ship and following behind them up the gangway as they cast off the lines. Even though he was leaving her, his heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. No longer did he have to hide his feelings for his princess or disguise her identity in his correspondence. In fact, there would be no point in writing any letters to her while he was away as no ship from Futhark would reach the Enchanted Forest before the _Swan’s Flight_.

            And once he returned, well, then their future together could truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well, this is it. For this part of the story at least. Some of you may have noticed that I only dealt with the second part of Emma’s curse and that there’s still that pesky third “love lost” condition that needs to be fulfilled. I’ll be honest — writing this fic took a lot out of me. I haven’t finished a multi-chapter in over a decade, and I wrote pretty much nothing else in an effort to make sure I got it done. I do have some ideas for a third story in this au, and I would like to write it. I’m going to take a break for a bit though, and I doubt I’ll be able to do the fairly regular chapter updates the next time around. I’ve done it. I’ve finished a multi-chapter. So the next time I take one on I also want to give myself the freedom to write other stuff as I feel like it. I really enjoy this universe, and I want to thank all of you who have read and enjoyed the story, especially those who left reviews. Keep shipping, lovelies!


End file.
